


【授權翻譯】A Life Well-Lived <性福人生>

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是篇應梗文：John因為過去受虐的交往經驗而害怕與男人深入交往。Sherlock一邊想哄他就範（？）一邊又怕顯現出保護和佔有的激烈心情把他給嚇走。</p><p>＜警告＞提及過去的受虐關係（雖然並非激烈的虐待）。請謹慎選擇是否入內。</p><p>【撸主的話】<br/>這是篇小品文，而且完全沒有其他閒雜人事，全文只有一個案件：John's gay sex trauma.<br/>故事設定上如果忽略掉John的醫學背景會比較合理一點，但仍然很喜歡這文裡兩人互動的描寫，看完真的感覺很像又談了一次純純的戀愛(笑)。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Life Well-Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218064) by [Kate_Lear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/pseuds/Kate_Lear). 



Sherlock會在90%的時間裡非常隨性的忽視掉社交暗示和肢體語言代表的意義。然而，這並不代表他無法辨識這些事。不管蘇格蘭場那幫人是怎麼想的，他很清楚一個人沮喪、生氣、或擔心的時候是什麼樣子。而且他 ** _絕對_** 知道一個人迷上他是什麼樣子。  
  
在觀察到John用心心眼看著他、在Sherlock僅圍一條毛巾滴著水珠從他們的浴室走向他的房間時突然臉紅、在他們每次手指輕刷過彼此時捲起手指好幾週以後，Sherlock得到一個快樂的結論──John想要他們之間的關係比朋友和同事更親近一點。「快樂」，是因為已經有好長一段時間Sherlock一直都感到來自John的吸引力（而且毫無消減的跡象），所以他滿懷欣喜的等待John踏出第一步。  
  
畢竟，John在此之前可從未顯示出他會羞於追求他喜歡的人，因此Sherlock預期也許某天，John會朝他走來害羞的提出要和Sherlock聊一點私人話題。為了讓John知道他的主意是受歡迎的──其實 ** _不只_** 是受歡迎而已──Sherlock增加了他們觸碰的頻率而且更頻繁的要求John從Sherlock的外套或褲子口袋幫他拿出手機，並且開始不必要的多解開一顆襯衫上的鈕扣。  
  
然而，在等待了一段長到不合邏輯而且完超出Sherlock的耐心－－他這方面的資源原本就不怎麼充裕而且早就都過期了－－的時間後，他決定把John堵在廚房一個比較沒那麼不衛生的角落然後吻了他。這太美妙了──在他嘴下John的唇溫暖而柔軟，John強壯的手臂環在他的腰間──但為時很短。  
  
在愉快的逗弄著John的上唇好幾分鐘而John的氣息開始弄得他的臉頰發癢以後，John抽身然後搖搖頭。  
  
「對不起，」他結結巴巴，看起來像隻被車燈照到的兔子。「我－我沒有喜歡……你搞錯了。」  
  
Sherlock只能瞪著他瞧，困惑不已。  
  
「不，我沒有。」他最後終於道。因為John在撤退前饑渴的回吻了他；他的腿在Sherlock的膝蓋擠進去時已經分得好好的，而且Sherlock還能感覺到John的手貼在他的後腰，指尖刷過他的臀部曲線。  
  
但John轉過頭去小聲的道。「不，你錯了。」他伸起手來推著Sherlock的胸膛。  
  
仍然感到莫明其妙的，Sherlock放開他了，而John則在廚房門口前暫停了一下說道：「請別見怪，我真的很受寵若驚。」然後走得如此匆忙到Sherlock只能把這叫做「逃之夭夭」。不一會就傳來John的臥室門堅決關上的喀噠聲，Sherlock晃到起居室然後埋坐進他們的沙發裡，陷入沉思。這真的一點也不是他預期的走向。多麼讓人意外啊。  
  
他微笑起來。  
  
多麼像 ** _John_** 啊。  
  
  
***  
  
  
John沒有同性戀恐懼症，Sherlock知道這點。他和姐姐關係這麼糟糕是因為她的酗酒問題而非拘謹的看不慣她和誰上床。這可能是因為John內心還有些解決不了的性向衝突，所以Sherlock決定做一下實驗。  
  
接下來的幾個禮拜，Sherlock帶著John上了一連串的同志酒吧和咖啡館，說是有個案子需要這樣大量的跑腿活。而每到一處，他總會找到理由放John獨自一人然後，正如Sherlock所預料的，沒多久就會有人來搭訕而Sherlock就可以暗中觀察他的反應。  
  
每次John都看起來很驚訝，然後感到受寵若驚。每次他都很樂於和那個男人聊天，也經常調情，在偶然的碰上手腕或手臂時也沒有退後。John只在事情看起來似乎要更進一步時開始微微的緊張然後退縮──當那些男人想要來個約會，或者，在某一次案例中，想吻他。  
  
結論：John不排斥同性戀，和男性互動也沒有任何問題。只有在事情看起來好像要更進一步時他才會退縮躲避，迴避問題否認他有 ** _注意_** 到自己回應調情的深入程度，就像他否認對Sherlock有興趣那樣。  
  
在John對最後一個男人撒謊，告訴對方他覺得很榮幸但他已經有男朋友了（多像John的作風啊──就不想直接拒絕而傷了那個男人的心）的兩天過後，Sherlock坐在他的扶手椅裡等著John，感覺像個埋伏在水潭中的獵人。他在腦中順過一次那些理論和數據，然後在John進入公寓掛起大衣拿喝上一杯水後他才開口。「你不討厭同性戀。」  
  
John揚起眉毛。「我當然不了。蕾絲邊的姐姐，記得吧。」  
  
「事實上你自己就是雙性戀；當男人和你聊天時你很明顯的回應對方的興趣。」  
  
「嗯－對。」John從他們的廚房走了出來，一手還攥著玻璃杯，雙眼狐疑的瞇了起來。「但你為什麼會──哦天啊。」他用另一隻空著的手掩上臉，然後嘆著口氣。「根本就沒有什麼案子，是嗎？這幾次出去都只是為了你那個瘋狂的理由。基督在上，Sherlock， ** _為什麼_** ？」  
  
「你喜歡他們來搭訕，但在他們想更進一步時退縮，」Sherlock說道，雙手合成尖塔抵在他的下巴然後無視John的問題繼續道：「你想要我。不，別否認──」John舉起手張嘴徒勞的想要抗議。「你想。我瞎了才會看不出來。但你不願讓自己依著渴望行動。這是為什麼？」  
  
「老天，」John重重的噴著氣。「我現在既不爽又想笑。有沒有人說過你是個纏人的混蛋？」  
  
「經常。」Sherlock拒絕被扯開話題。「John，所以問題在哪？如果你是個處我也不會介意的，我能理解你可能沒遇過喜歡的人而跟陌生人來場匿名性愛又有高度的──」  
  
「不，」John打斷他。「不，我不是處。我只是……」他轉身走回廚房，給了Sherlock一個很好的視角看著他僵硬的背脊和他慢慢發紅的後頸。「就是……男人間的性愛不是我的菜。」  
  
「但他們明明就 ** _是_** ，至少在某種程度上是。」Sherlock從他的椅子上跳了起來跟著John進廚房，邊說邊打個響指。「你盯著我看。你呈現瞳孔放大的現象，在我們靠近彼此時呼吸頻率增加，皮表溫度升高，而且比平常更頻繁的舔濕你的嘴唇。你還在以為我沒注意的時候盯著我的臀部。還有最重要的……」他製造效果的停頓了下，John沒有回頭但Sherlock聽到他輕聲的說道，「繼續。」  
  
「你回吻我了。」他簡單的道。「John。你想要我，而我也想要你。我看不出問題在哪裡。」  
  
他走過去站到John的面前──他沒有轉過身迴避，但也不願和Sherlock雙眼對視。他滿臉通紅。  
  
「就是，這很複雜，好嗎？沒錯，你美呆了而且我喜歡你，但我以前試過跟男人在一起而那真的不適合我。」  
  
「幾個男人？」  
  
「一個。」John承認道，仍然目光游移就是不肯看著Sherlock的臉。「大學的時候。所以，如果你就──」  
  
「分手分得一團糟？」  
  
John貌似對這說法感到很有意思；他發出一陣短促但毫無笑意的笑聲然後喃喃道，「是可以這麼說，沒錯。所以──」  
  
「你已經知道我所有的壞習慣了，」Sherlock指出，「還有什麼能比上週那隻冷凍庫裡的死鴿子更糟？」  
  
John皺起臉來，一時間把緊張都給忘了。「天啊，別提醒我！」  
  
「我沒有什麼是你不知道的，」Sherlock堅持道，輕輕自John手裡拿走緊抓著的玻璃杯放到檯子上。「而 ** _你_** 沒有什麼是我不想要的。」  
  
「 ** _Sherlock_** ……」John的聲音低沉而帶點兒警告，但他的視線飄到Sherlock的唇上然後又挪開了。當Sherlock向前一步抓住John的上臂時John沒有退縮，反而靠向前用驚人的力道將他將拉近然後吻住，手指緊抓著他的襯衫前襟將兩人揪在一塊。  
  
Sherlock緩慢而徹底的吻著他，沒有做出比柔軟、輕淺的雙唇觸碰更激進的事。John的唇舌冰涼像剛從水裡滑上來，像在大熱天裡孚一大杯冰飲；Sherlock能開心的吻上個把小時。然而，當John退回時Sherlock立刻就鬆手了。  
  
「Sherlock，」John的雙唇通紅而微微分開著；它們看起來是如此誘人，Sherlock差點就想靠上去再來一次如果不是John聽起來這麼不自在的話。「你想從我這兒得到什麼？」  
  
Sherlock聳聳肩，注意到這個動作如何讓John還抓在他前襟的手動了動。「任何事都行。」  
  
「哦拜託──」  
  
「我是認真的。想給我多就多少就少隨你高興。」  
  
John嘆口氣一臉狐疑。「這麼好說話還真不像你。」  
  
Sherlock再次聳肩。「也許我被你帶好了。」  
  
就這個，讓John笑了。很短暫，但這聲音讓Sherlock的心都飄了起來。「搞不好是件他媽的好事。」他咬著唇好一會，看起來出奇的害羞，然後說道，「好吧，我想我們是可以試試看。」  
  
Sherlock的心跳得厲害。「真的嗎？」  
  
「是啊。但你說任何事都行是 ** _認真_** 的嗎？」  
  
Sherlock點點頭。這暗示著那些他能和John， ** _對_** John做的事，讓他的臉頰發熱起來，然後他想著床頭櫃裡那些避孕套不知道過期了沒。John是醫療專業人士，當然他會堅持使用避孕套直到他們都做過血液測試，僅管事實上Sherlock已經好幾年沒有對誰有過 ** _性趣_** ，更不用說睡過任何一個──  
  
但John並沒有再來一個吻。相反的他拖著腳步道，「那麼好吧。我晚餐想吃烤寬麵。你今晚要吃東西嗎？」  
  
這突然的轉折偏離了Sherlock的預期以致那些話隔了好一會才真正進到他的腦袋裡，當他終於聽懂了就只能呆呆的點頭。  
  
有點不安的，他看著John開始在食物櫃裡翻找合用的餐盤。這真是……出乎意料。但也許John只是太餓了所以食物的優先權大於性愛。沒錯，一定是這樣。畢竟，Sherlock都 ** _已經_** 說了：任何事都行。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

結果接下來的幾週，Sherlock得對自己重覆那句誓言好幾次。  
  
John似乎一點也不急著讓他們之間的關係轉變更進一步，事實上John含蓄到如果不是經常在Sherlock的私人空間裡逗留得過近到彷彿想要一個吻但不確定該怎麼開口，Sherlock都要以為他是不是改變心意了。  
  
在這種時候，他們最後通常會摟著彼此來個又深又長的擁吻。有時是靠在廚房水槽邊，有時是在沙發上糾纏著，有時甚至是John在他們客廳桌邊的一張椅子上跨坐到Sherlock的大腿上──那次John遞給Sherlock一杯茶而Sherlock就這麼輕輕把他拉下坐在他的腿上。  
  
John是個接吻高手，完美的融合了那種只在Sherlock唇上稍沾即走的吻，和那種深入，饑渴到彷彿專為把Sherlock逼瘋而設計的吻。John用整個身體在接吻；他融化在Sherlock擁抱裡的樣子讓Sherlock同時湧起深切的占有欲和強烈的保護欲。這真是件深刻而美好的事能擁有滿懷（或滿膝）的John，滿臉通紅，雙眼沉重然後因為 ** _欲望_** 而變得有點兒笨拙，渾身甜蜜柔韌只除了那個堅硬的頂著牛仔褲拉鍊的地方。John硬了（ ** _非常_** ），就只因為這麼和衣親熱，這就夠打消Sherlock所有關於John是否真的想要這件事的疑慮。  
  
然而也就是這點漸漸快把Sherlock逼瘋了，不管那些時光多美妙，John總是能找到理由叫停。遲早他會退開──氣息凌亂而且令人 ** _垂涎_** ，但也有點兒躁動不安的在貼著Sherlock的唇喃喃道歉時瞄一眼時鐘：「我得去工作了。」或「我得走了，我跟Harry約好八點見。」或甚至是「我想我們最好該開始準備晚餐了。」這真的是Sherlock所聽過拿來中斷一個令人滿意至極的吻 ** _最差勁_** 的藉口了。  
  
但他已經告訴過John，「任何事都行，」（即使他沒有，John的緊張也夠明顯了），所以Sherlock會收回不管埋在John身上哪個溫暖角落的手然後二話不說的放他走。  
  
所以Sherlock等待時機，感覺就像試著和一隻野生機警的動物交往就只靠完全靜止不動的坐著然後等著它自己越潛越近。他會在John抽身的時候停下所有的親吻和愛撫，然後稍後，在他臥室的私人空間裡，短短幾週內他就因為在孤零零的床上潤滑他的勃起然後想著John的唇，John的手，和John的老二透過層層衣物貼著他的重重磨蹭而幾乎用光一管潤滑劑。他常想著John那次糟糕的分手一定很驚人，如果那甚至都讓John──這個在其他方面無所畏懼的男人──如此懼怕開始另一段新關係。Sherlock本該恨John的前任但說真的，如果那個男人蠢到放John離開那麼Sherlock根本沒必要浪費腦力在這種白癡身上。  
  
然後終於，那個時機出現了。某個晚上他和John一起坐在沙發上，觀賞他最愛的那種無腦電影──從頭到尾都是飛車追逐和高科技小完意。對一個得問Sherlock該怎麼關掉手機自動選字功能而且仍然只用兩根手指頭打字的男人來說，這真是種令人費解，但無比迷人的嗜好。  
  
John靠著Sherlock在沙發背上隨意搭上他的胳膊（Sherlock微微把身子放低了點好讓John的手可以歇在他的肩膀上），然後John幾乎還沒說完「我可以吻你嗎？」Sherlock就已經就定位了，雙手捧住他的臉然後舌頭輕刷過他的唇哄著他張開嘴。  
  
John輕聲呻吟著用相同的熱情吻了回去，然後Sherlock在心裡偷偷竊喜著這次他們可都已經吃過晚餐，Hudson太太今晚不在家所以不會突然冒出來，John也沒有任何應酬計畫能把他從Sherlock身邊拽走。他心甘情願的沉浸在John的吻裡，然後當John的指尖開始玩弄他襯衫上的鈕扣，逗弄的鑽進缺口撫上Sherlock的胸膛時，他感到一陣強烈的悸動。  
  
把手從John的頭髮裡抽出來，Sherlock迅速的解開他襯衫上的所有鈕扣然後把衣服拉出褲頭，為John微微長繭的手掌猶猶豫豫地摸上他胸膛和腹部的那下觸感倒抽口氣。John用兩指指尖輕輕揉捏了下他的乳頭，Sherlock呻吟著將雙手鑽進John的毛衣和T恤底下，輕撫那溫暖的肌膚直到John忍不住退開來將這兩層衣物一次從頭上拉掉，羞澀的在Sherlock饑渴的目光下袒露自己。  
  
Sherlock傾身再次吻上，這次他讓John整個壓上來直到他躺上沙發，那份重量如此沉重而可口。他們悠長的吻著彼此，唇上臉頰頸子，直到Sherlock呻吟著在John的雙腿間挺身研磨。他硬得要命，老天爺，他覺得自己就快要射在褲子裡了而從尷尬的青春期以後他可就不曾 ** _這樣_** 過。  
  
John看起來跟他一個模樣，動情的貼著他在激吻中呻吟著。Sherlock撤開一點點距離好讓他能貼著John的唇說話。  
  
「我能不能……」他伸手向下覆住John的勃起，貪婪的隔著他的牛仔褲搓揉著。「我可以摸你嗎？天啊，拜託讓我摸你。」  
  
「好。」John看起來一蹋糊塗。他的頸子和胸膛紅成一片，從Sherlock身上抽身毫不猶豫的把手摸向牛仔褲頭。  
  
這時Sherlock已經把他的長褲和內褲褪到大腿，當John躺回來時他感到John的陰莖火熱而硬挺的抵著他。Sherlock伸手向下握住，John又一次呻吟起來。  
  
「回到我身上來，」Sherlock命令道，帶著激情和渴望的抓住John的大腿一把拽了過來。「到這裡來，像這樣……」  
  
這費了點工夫，但最終Sherlock還是把長褲和內褲都褪到腳踝，足夠讓他好好張開腿讓John躺進來。他不想打斷高昂的性致去把它們給全脫掉，這一時讓他覺得有點兒蠢直到John的體重整個壓在他身上而他能感覺到自己的勃起推進John腹股溝的陰毛裡。John的嘴黏膩的吻過他的下巴和喉嚨直到Sherlock忍不住蹭上他的頭讓他們的嘴貼到一塊，然後碾動他的臀部讓John喘著氣把手指掐進Sherlock的肩膀。  
  
「過來，」Sherlock道，陶醉的和John耳鬢廝磨了一陣，貼著對方摩蹭著彼此的勃起好聽到John呼在他嘴上那微妙的呻吟，感受John從鼻子吸氣時空氣刷過他臉頰造成的發癢。他在手上舔出一道濕潤然後把手伸下兩人的身體中間，輕推著John抬起身子。「起來，讓我……」  
  
John的雙眼在感受到Sherlock的手握住他們倆的勃起時睜的老大，不一會他就在Sherlock小心的套弄他們倆，把姆指輕輕抹過John柔軟光滑的頂端時開始顫抖。  
  
「Oh God，」John喘著氣，雙眼緊閉，他的陰莖在Sherlock的緊握裡腫脹，輕微的震顫轉變成強烈的全身發抖。「Shit，我要到了，對不起我不行了──」  
  
John抖著身子把臉埋進Sherlock的肩膀然後他們之間突然一陣溫暖黏膩，只留Sherlock掙扎著在繼續愛撫著John渡過他的高潮的同時哄著他抬起頭好來個吻。當他終於抬起頭來，很難說John臉上的深紅究竟是因為高潮還是因為羞恥。  
  
「對不起，」是John恢復語言能力以後所說的第一句話。「喔天啊，我很抱歉，這真的……我不曉得我會……我很抱歉。」  
  
「噓。沒事的。」God，他現在 ** _疼_** 死了──John在他手裡高潮真是他這輩子所見過最激情的畫面──然後他用John的精華抹上自己的陰莖開始撸自己。John把重量移到沒受傷的肩膀那邊然後覆住Sherlock的手，將他們倆的手指交纏，Sherlock挺身在他們交握的拳頭裡抽動著直到這回輪到他喘著氣，捲曲起腳指頭抖著身子射在他們之間。  
  
當他張開眼睛，他發現John正一臉著迷的看著他。Sherlock氣喘噓噓的咧嘴笑了，用他那隻不是仍然和John纏在一起，在他的陰莖開始變軟時仍輕柔握住的手覆上John的臉龐。  
  
「還好嗎？」  
  
這是他唯一想得到的話。John僅是點點頭，但當Sherlock發出一陣幸福滿滿的咕噥然後把John一個拉下，John立刻就癱在他身上把頭埋進他的頸邊。  
  
仍然為腦啡呔而過嗨的，Sherlock過了好一會才注意到John貼著他的皮膚喃喃不知在說些什麼。他凝神細聽，終於搞清那些呢喃是「對不起」。  
  
「你現在究竟是在道什麼歉？」他問道，感覺太滿足到擠不出半點該有的惱怒。  
  
「嗯，」John抬起頭，仍然滿臉通紅的咬著唇。「這大概不如你預期的好。」  
  
「喔，閉嘴。第一次總是結束得很快。」他一個伸手，夠到John那糾結成一團的毛衣與T恤。「這就是為什麼要再來第二次和第三次。」  
  
John看起來很驚訝，然後微笑起來。「是嗎？還有第二次？」  
  
Sherlock翻翻白眼。「是啊，這不擺明著嗎。還是你以為我這麼費心誘惑你只為了在沙發上互撸五分鐘？對我有點信心好嗎。」  
  
他把John的T恤從毛衣裡搖了出來然後塞進他倆的身體間，接著吻掉John半心半意的抱怨:「你就不能用你自己的襯衫嗎？」  
  
「好啦，」他道，站起身套上他的褲子，「該上床了，免得我在沙發上睡著。」  
  
「嗯，」John暫停了會，然後尷尬的道，「那麼，晚安了。」  
  
Sherlock緩緩的打量著他，直到John整個臉紅坐立不安起來，然後才道：「你不一起來嗎？」  
  
「哦！哦，我明白了。你的意思是……嗯。」  
  
「當然我是那個意思，」Sherlock道，太困惑到無法為John沒能跟上而發火。「我們才剛做過愛，這不是一般人會做的事嗎？而且，我的床墊遠比你的舒服多了。」  
  
「我不確定我想知道你為什麼會知道。」John抱怨，但面帶微笑的跟著Sherlock進了他的臥室。  
  
這真是太美好了，在床上窩在John的身邊，在黑暗中摟著他把臉蹭在他的髮間。Sherlock緊緊裹著John陷入昏睡，隱隱開始愉快的期待著現在既然這可怕的第一次（John顯然是對這事很緊張）已經結束了，他可以開始進行他清單上其他那些想對John做的事了。  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sherlock早該知道的。老天爺，他比任何人都該清楚事情永遠不會像看起來那麼簡單。他應該要猜到John的猶豫有比糟糕的分手更多的理由，但過去這幾週John臉紅結巴（還為慾望而笨手笨腳）的樣子太令他著迷，以致沒想過那個可能性。而且，如果他對自己夠誠實的話（而他要求過自己 ** _永遠_** 要對自己誠實到殘忍的地步），那個有任何人傷了John一根頭髮的念頭只會無意義讓他充滿殺人的衝動和難以壓抑的怒火，所以他真的寧願不朝那方向去想。  
  
這真是個嚴重的錯誤。  
  
John那晚吵醒了他，在一場惡夢中扭著身子不停呻吟。並不是Sherlock以前不曾見過他這樣，有無數次他在工作到深夜時注意到樓上傳來的微弱聲響，然後前去叫醒John。然而，當他試著使用他的慣常手段──把手放上他的肩膀──John縮了縮蠕著身子閃躲開來，他的呼吸輕淺而急促。  
  
收緊他的指頭，Sherlock輕輕的搖晃他，在街燈昏暗的光線下，他看到John一直在搖頭。埋在枕頭裡的髮間傳出微弱的低語，Sherlock可以從John仍在睡夢中翻騰時逐漸放響的囈語中越來越清楚的聽見那些含糊的句子。  
  
「不……求你……Tom，不要，不……」  
  
「John！」  
  
John顫抖地猛吸口氣醒了過來，反射性的動了動，Sherlock坐起身向他伸出手。關切讓他的動作有點急促，但當John迅速而 ** _畏縮_** 的貼上牆喘著氣說：「求求你，Tom，不要！」Sherlock坐了回去，突然感到一陣難受。  
  
他伸手打開床頭燈，在炫目的光線中瞇起眼，然後看著John縮在床的另一邊，背靠著牆把羽絨被緊攥在胸前，渾身顫抖的眨著因驚嚇而圓睜的雙眼。  
  
在經過了緊繃的幾秒鐘後John頹然一沉，他的渾身肌肉逐漸放鬆而緊抓著羽絨被的發白指節也鬆了開來。  
  
「這位，」Sherlock緩緩的開口，感覺就像小心翼翼的走在結了冰隨時可能在腳下碎裂的湖面上。「Tom，是誰？」  
  
John緊閉上眼然後搖搖頭。「誰也不是。」  
  
即使是三歲小孩都看得出這是個彌天大謊，Sherlock不知道該覺得被侮辱了還是驚慌。他看著John，看著他汗濕的頭髮和脖子上清晰可見的脈動。他想把John拉進他的懷裡，想揉揉他的背脊撫順他的前額頭髮，想假裝他腦袋裡那可怕的懷疑聯想不過是半夜沒睡飽突然迷迷糊糊驚醒過來所帶來的病態的幻想。然而當Sherlock伸出手，John緊張的咆哮了。「 ** _別碰我_** 。」  
  
Sherlock瞬間僵住了，一手停在半空中，John咬著唇看起來嚇壞了。  
  
「我的天啊，」Sherlock緩過氣，現在可真的覺得自己要生病了。他縮回手揉進在他們之間的床單，他得 ** _抓_** 點什麼以防自己再次對John伸出手。「你這個前男友……他對你做了什麼？」  
  
「沒什麼。」John直起身，一手揉上他的臉。「我想我睡不著了。我該走了，讓你休息一下。」  
  
這可 ** _太離譜_** 了，Sherlock也坐直了身子，「John，等一下……」  
  
但是John不想等。他不太協調的爬過Sherlock的腿抓起他的牛仔褲，在匆匆套上時幾乎跌倒。當Sherlock終於叫醒他沉重的四肢下了床猶豫的把手放上他光裸的肩膀，John的背部肌肉像挨了鞭子似的迅速緊縮但沒有退開。  
  
他們就像這樣僵持了好幾秒（感覺不只，老天爺， _ **漫長**_ 多了），Sherlock索盡枯腸的想找到什麼合適的話。最終是John輕聲的道：「你該回床上去了，會著涼的。」然後就從Sherlock的手心底下輕輕的扭開把門在他身後關上。  
  
Sherlock爬回床上，仍然為這驚嚇有點兒反胃。他把被子拉上肩膀窩進John殘留的體溫但，不管他怎麼努力，卻再也溫暖不起來。  
  
在盯著天花板好久以後，他的腦袋開始亂成一片，然後陷入斷斷續續的瞌睡中。  
  
  
***  
  
  
第二天早上Sherlock被有人在隔壁房間走動而又很努力的不想發出任何噪音的小聲響吵醒。半夢半醒的，他滾下床穿上晨袍，然後在他們的客廳抓到John正一口喝光杯子裡的殘渣邊套上外套。  
  
「John……」  
  
John轉身看著他，Sherlock一時說不出話來。他還因著整個大半夜只是躺著沒睡而累到思緒沉緩，而John憔悴的臉顯示出他也沒比Sherlock多休息到哪去。  
  
John的視線短暫的和他對上然後就轉開了，他拉上夾克然後拍拍口袋檢查是否帶上了鑰匙和皮包。「我得去工作了。」  
  
Sherlock點點頭，然後勉強說了句：「我今晚會見到你嗎？」  
  
這真是個蠢問題──這裡是John的家，他還會上哪去？──但John只是輕聲道：「當然。」然後就溜出大門。  
  
獨自被留在寂靜的公寓裡，Sherlock晃進廚房為自己泡了杯咖啡。如果他沒有案子而且醒的這麼昏沉，那麼他通常會直接再回床上，但今天不行。他的腦袋已經在他大口喝下第一口咖啡時為今天換上高速檔。  
  
 ** _天殺的你總算是注意到了_** ，他惡狠很的想著。他怎麼會漏掉這個？那些細微的跡象……John的躊躇不前……每次他在事情貌似要進展得比親吻更多時躁動不安的尋找藉口的樣子……  
  
Sherlock真希望這一切不會是真的，他的推論是錯的（這可是第一次）。 ** _John_** 怎麼可能會是──在這麼多人裡──一段受虐關係裡的受害者。看在老天的份上，就上個禮拜John才俐落的解除某人的武裝然後壓制住他直到Lestrade和他的小組們趕到，而那傢伙的體型還幾乎是John的兩倍！  
  
 ** _但這是軍隊教會他如何打鬥_** ，一個狡黠的聲音在他的腦海裡低語。 ** _你知道的，他告訴過你的。你以為在那之前他有多少能力保護自己？又有多少可能會暴力的對待某個他愛的人，即使是為了自我防衛？  
_**  
喔天啊， ** _John_** 。  
  
光在腦海裡想像那個畫面就讓他快吐了，Sherlock拿起他的筆電。至少他可以找到那個王八蛋然後，如果他的人生還沒過的像地獄一樣（因為這種怪物怎可能成就任何事？），那麼Sherlock就能搞到他那樣。  
  
但當Sherlock登錄了John上的大學的電腦系統後──感謝他的某位線民送他的一個非常有用的小程式──他發現他對這個男人一無所知。他只知道他的名字而沒有姓氏，這實在不足繼續追查下去。真他媽的沒用極了；他今晚得和John談談好獲得更多資料。  
  
Sherlock把筆電推到一邊然後盯著牆。他想開槍射點什麼；也許他可以在牆上釘個標靶然後假裝那是 ** _Tom_** 。但John已經對牆壁受到殘害的事兒把態度表明得很清楚，既然如此，Sherlock從椅子裡竄起身回房去換衣服。他得出門去，遠離這個四壁好像一直在向他擠壓過來的公寓。  
  
  
**  
  
  
他不確定自己走了多久，或多遠，但當他察覺到他的手機在口袋裡震動時他停下腳步閃進最近的門廊，太分心到甚至都沒看清是誰打來的就接聽了。  
  
「哈囉？」  
  
「哈囉，Sherlock。」  
  
「Mycroft。我怎麼有這個榮幸？」  
  
「我難道就不能打給唯一的弟弟就只為了打聲招呼嗎？」  
  
Mycroft幹 ** _任何事_** 都從來不只一個目的。「不行。」  
  
「喔，非常好。我想知道是什麼讓你和Watson醫生這麼激動。你們又聽到Moriarty那夥人的了消息嗎？」  
  
「沒有。」  
  
「Sherlock，我得提醒你他可能對國家安全是個威脅──」  
  
「 ** _沒有_** 。」  
  
「那還有什麼能讓你們兩個都這麼──oh, oh my。」Sherlock可以從Mycroft的聲音裡聽見突然的瞭悟，當他再次開口時聽起來就好像他正在微笑。「我真是不可原諒的遲鈍。我一直都在期待這個。」  
  
「你又在跟監John了嗎？」Sherlock討厭他聲音裡的質疑語氣，但他壓抑不住。他才剛自我辨論了一陣拐去John工作的地方偷看他一下是否是個明智的舉動。  
  
「是的，他看起來……不如預期。你的追求不受歡迎嗎？」  
  
「 ** _受歡迎得很_** ，事實上。」Sherlock厲聲道，然後咬住自己的內頰。他沒打算透露那麼多，但Mycroft只是呵呵一笑。  
  
「恭喜兩位。如果是這樣沒必要這麼痛苦；所有的新關係剛開始都會遇到一些短暫的困擾；」Sherlock不予置評的哼了哼，而Mycroft顯然嗅出什麼。「又或許這些困擾有些不太尋常？」  
  
Sherlock沉默了片刻才開口，欲言又止。「我需要……幫個忙。」  
  
「什麼事？」完全沒有失去溫度的，Mycroft的聲調轉為幹練而務實，然後Sherlock突然像回到他很小很小的時候。在那時候，他會帶著他所有的問題──從壞掉的玩具到擦傷的膝蓋到偷聽到爸媽吵架──去找他的哥哥，那個永遠都有辦法搞定一切的人。  
  
「我需要一些資訊。一個John以前……認識的人。在大學時。」  
  
電話那一端傳來的短暫沉默震耳欲聾，然後Mycroft輕聲道，「我明白了，」那語氣顯示他是真的都明白了。「哦， ** _Sherlock_** ……」  
  
Sherlock無法忍受Mycroft聲音裡的溫暖與同情，他出聲打斷。「他的名字是Tom。」  
  
更多的沉默，然後Mycroft提示道，「他的姓是？」  
  
「我不知道。」  
  
「生日？」  
  
「我不知道。」  
  
「你還有其他關於這男人的 ** _任何_** 資訊嗎？」  
  
「沒有。」  
  
「Sherlock……」  
  
Mycroft聽起來很無奈，而Shelock在繼續堅持的時候整個胃都翻騰起來。「你一定能找到他的，你 ** _一定_** 可以。」  
  
「我親愛的弟弟啊，不管你是怎麼想的，我並沒有真的去追蹤John Watson從出生至今的每件事。而且很多人都叫Tom或Thomas──即使是我也無法在資訊匱乏的情況下找出倒底是哪一個。」  
  
Sherlock磨著牙，「很好。我今晚問John。」  
  
「這可能不會是個好主意。」Mycroft的聲音沉重而帶著警告。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「他有做出任何願意開放的和你討論這個話題的表示嗎？」  
  
想起那個早上，John的雙眼拒絕看著他的樣子，和John昨晚逃離他房間的樣子，Sherlock不得不承認道，「沒有，但是──」  
  
「那就別追問。」  
  
「但我必須知道！」  
  
「Sherlock，」Mycroft毫不妥協，「這不是關於你，或是 ** _你_** 要什麼。這是關於John。」  
  
「我不能什麼事都不做。」  
  
「不，你不能。相反的你應該回想一下伊索預言，我親愛的弟弟。」  
  
Sherlock抓緊他的手機。「Mycroft，現在 ** _不是_** 耍神秘的時候。」  
  
那端傳來輕軟的任務說明。「你應該回家重讀關於太陽與風的那則寓言。這對你有好處。總而言之，現在，抬頭看一下對街。」  
  
Sherlock看了，沒看到什麼不尋常的。枯燥的人們，正忙著過他們枯燥的人生。沒有黑頭車顯眼的停在人行道邊（好像怕他錯過似的），也沒有John Watson。「看什麼？」  
  
「你正在一家超市對面。給他做晚餐。」  
  
「哦，真是──」  
  
「John喜歡美食，就像那些曾靠著軍隊口糧為生的人──」  
  
「我可以帶他上全倫敦最棒的餐廳！」  
  
「 ** _而且_** ，」Mycroft大聲的打斷他的抗議，「John感謝所有的努力，還有人們為他做出些不太像自己的事。你尤其是。」  
  
Sherlock深吸口氣。每次Mycroft說對了的時候都很討厭，忽視他的意見從來都沒有好下場。「好吧。」  
  
「很好。還有Sherlock，」一反常態的，Mycroft猶豫了一下才道，「溫柔一點。」然後掛了電話。  
  
過了一會，當Sherlock仍然縮在他借來的門廊下，他的手機響了一聲。打開簡訊，他發現一則來自Mycroft的新訊息（ ** _試試這個。據說這絕不可能會失敗。_** ）接著是個燴飯食譜。喔不是吧。Sherlock翻翻白眼。他還沒那麼無能好嗎。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

John那天晚上走進廚房時，看起來好像要因為震驚過度而昏倒了。他結結巴巴語無倫次還 _目瞪口呆_ ，直到Sherlock終於──儘管他的胃還在因為不確定該如何面對John這全新的一面而翻攪──被惹火了。「如果這會讓你變成個天殺的白癡那我以後再也不會做了。這不過是個 _燴飯_ ，John。不是見鬼的星象學。」  
  
「或是太陽系，」John低聲道，總算恢復足夠的神智好給出一點像樣的反擊。  
  
「 _John_ 。」Sherlock轉過身，兇巴巴的舉起鍋鏟。  
  
「好啦。」John投降，舉起他的雙手。「閉嘴了。或該說是即將閉嘴，在你告訴我能幫什麼忙之後。」  
  
就這樣，緊繃揮發掉了，而後他們的晚餐進行得非常輕鬆愜意。John挑戰Sherlock能不能推理出他今天診斷了哪些病人，在Sherlock只差一個就全說中了時看起來興高采烈而心悅誠服。一直到他們都用餐完畢，John偷盯著Sherlock襯衫開口然後因為被Sherlock逮到而紅著臉轉移視線時，這一切才又再一次的淹沒他的腦袋。  
  
「John……」他尷尬的開口，就在同一時間John也清了清喉嚨道，「Sherlock。」  
  
他們同時停了下來，Sherlock做個手勢示意John繼續。他再次清清喉嚨，然後說道，「昨晚很抱歉。」  
  
「不，」Sherlock在他要細說之前打斷了。「沒有道歉的必要。沒事的。」  
  
John發出一陣短促而毫無笑意的笑聲。「這可難說。」  
  
Sherlock沒答腔。他在多次訊問目擊證人的經驗中瞭解到一點，有時候沉默就是最好的提問。  
  
「Tom是……我在大學時認識的。」John在長長的沉默之後開口。「在我某天喝醉酒之後我們在一起了，之後又交往了幾個月然後分手。」John舔了舔嘴唇，然後開始擺弄躺在他餐磐上的叉子。「Tom是如此的……自信。他是我第一個睡的男人。而我……我以為……」  
  
John的聲音尷尬的消失在途中，然後他抓住餐桌邊角深吸口氣退開他的椅子。「我很抱歉，Sherlock，我辦不到。我以為我能談論它了，但這實在──」  
  
「等等。」  
  
想也不想的Sherlock立刻站起身繞過桌子站到John面前，靠得很近但沒有碰上。John痛苦的抬起頭看著他，晚餐時的戲謔已完全不見蹤影。  
  
「如果你無法告訴我完整的故事，」Sherlock緩緩的開口，尋思著適合的路子。「讓我問些只需回答是或否的問題會不會容易一點？就用最簡單的方式？」  
  
過了好幾秒，John才吐出一口氣然後點頭。「好吧。這大概還行。」  
  
「那麼，」Sherlock對著John的椅子做了個手勢。「回去坐下。你要來點茶嗎？」  
  
John的臉上綻放出一個微笑，對喝茶的提議無庸置疑：偉哉英國以茶治療一切──從輕度疲倦到情緒受創到跌斷手腳。「好啊，謝了。來點茶很好。」  
  
當他們再次對坐下來，一人一杯冒著蒸氣的茶擺在面前，Sherlock開始了。  
  
「所以他是大學裡的人？」  
  
「是。」  
  
Sherlock猶豫了下，想知道是否需要在某些特定的生理議題抱持謹慎的態度，但不希望John以為他的問題是出於猥褻的好奇心。「所以……你們交往了幾個月。想必你跟他上過床了？」  
  
John不自在的扭動了下，盯著他的那杯茶。「是。」  
  
「你喜歡嗎？」  
  
「大部份是。有些則不是那麼愛。」  
  
Sherlock硬起心腸，即使他的胃在抗議還是得問下個問題；也許在晚餐後進行這件事根本不是個好主意。  
  
「他打過你嗎？」下句話幾乎卡在他的喉嚨而Sherlock得強迫自己說出來，並試著讓自己聽起來夠柔和而不是在審問。他費力的壓抑住想要抓住John的手腕問出一切的衝動， _告訴我全部，馬上。你得告訴我他對你做了什麼，告訴我他在哪我才能他媽的找到他然後──_  
  
Sherlock清清他的喉嚨。「他是不是……他是不是強暴過你？」  
  
「不！」John看起來很震驚，激烈的搖頭否認。感謝老天爺。Sherlock在John結結巴巴開口時抓緊他的杯子灌了口茶好掩飾因為鬆了口氣而洶湧而上的虛軟。「老天， _沒有_ ，不是那個樣子。」  
  
John嘆口氣，然後喝了口茶。「他只是……只是塊頭很大，也總是不記得自己的力氣多大。如果我說了什麼他就會指出我是個橄欖球隊員，我該能夠承受得住的。此外，男人也比較強壯，他們本來就比女孩粗魯。所以這一切沒什麼好抱怨的，真的。」  
  
John再次沉默的盯著他的茶，陷入沉思，而Sherlock得咬住自己的舌頭用德文默數到十，想緩解因John為那男人找藉口的樣子而糾結在他胸口的忿怒。  
  
「他叫什麼名字？」  
  
「什麼？」John沒有抬頭，仍然為他的回憶而分神。「為什麼問這個？」  
  
「好吧，當然你會想起訴他吧……我是說，至少你會想要──」  
  
「不。」  
  
現在John的注意力完全回到抗議中的Sherlock身上了。「但是他侵犯了你。」  
  
「不，Sherlock。」John的聲音硬如鐵。「不，他沒有。這一切都是兩廂情願的。我也許不太喜歡某些事，但我也不曾真正說過不要。」  
  
「 _如果你說了他就會住手嗎_ ？」Sherlock反擊回去，快得像條蛇，內心為John回答前的猶豫凍結了。  
  
「會。我肯定他會。但無論如何，那些都已經過去了。」  
  
John倒底為什麼還能這麼 _冷靜_ ？自從那個清晨Sherlock醒來看見John被某種比阿富汗更嚇人的惡夢糾纏以後，他就覺得自己的世界彷彿已經天翻地覆了。  
  
「但是你的惡夢，」Sherlock堅持著，「John，你聽起來 _嚇壞了_ 。」  
  
John再次嘆息。「聽著，我做過很多惡夢。有時候是些原本沒那麼糟的地方和事件。就只是某些發生過的事。我的潛意識有點混亂，但你早就已經知道了。」  
  
這就好像是種生理上的痛，一種想要觸碰John、讓他安心的需求，Sherlock的手就這麼越過桌子然後及時停住自己，不確定這舉動是否會受歡迎。John看見他中斷的嘗試然後陰暗的皺起眉頭。他伸向Sherlock的手，用力一握的同時把杯子碰的一聲敲在桌上。  
  
「 _Sherlock_ ，」他怒道，「別那樣看著我。我沒壞，我不是 _受害者_ ，我不需要為這事做他媽的 _心理咨商_ 。我在阿富汗看過和做過更糟的事，有些甚至連你都無法想像，老天，我真 _高興_ 你無法想像。我希望你永遠不會知道看著你的朋友在你身邊死去，就死在 _你的懷裡_ 而你做什麼事都救不了他們是什麼感覺。我開槍射殺過人並不得不聽著他們死去，因為如果我試著去救他們也會害死我自己。」仍然緊抓著Sherlock的手，John用另隻手疲憊的揉著自己的臉。「所以，老實跟你說，一段糟糕的關係甚至都上不了我那張壓力清單的前幾名。」  
  
John頓了頓，緩慢而冷靜的好好喝了口茶。然後，非常神奇的，他 _臉紅_ 了。  
  
「我的意思是，」他咕噥道，臉頰一片通紅。「這對你來說大概有點無趣。我沒有什麼經驗。我一直沒法不去想到…… _他_ ……在每次有人搭訕的時候。但你很……好吧，你非常的不一樣。」  
  
John對著他迅速而羞怯的一笑，然後再次轉開視線。  
  
「你不無聊。」Sherlock終於道。他的腦子飛轉，但這個念頭浮在最上頭。「你是我遇過最不無聊的人。」  
  
「謝了，」John喃喃道，咧嘴一笑，看起來很開心而且仍然有點微紅。  
  
「你 _確定_ 你不想──」  
  
「不，」John抓在Sherlock腕上的手指發緊，聲音十分堅定。「那沒什麼好追究的。」他擰出一個苦笑，「很不幸的，因為你的前任是個混蛋而起訴他是不太可能的事。」  
  
「那麼你打算做什麼？」Sherlock輕柔的問道，把手轉向John的手之下讓他們的手指交纏。  
  
「嗯……」John看著他們緊握的手然後咬著唇。「現在嗎……我想早點休息。昨晚讓我精疲力盡，今天一整天都在想著這事。也許……上你的床？如果可以的話？」  
  
「哦真是──」Sherlock不耐煩的道，然後馬上就咬住自己的舌頭。他冷靜一下自己然後道。「當然可以。來吧。」  
  
他們默默的清空餐桌，把盤子疊在水槽中等待明天清洗，然後去廁所，在途中鎖上公寓大門。這些日常瑣事──John打包剩菜殘羹收進冰箱，鎖上大門，站在他身邊和他一起刷牙──讓Sherlock的胸口升起一片暖意。是感性。而這顯然不像他一直以為的那樣無趣。  
  
Sherlock先梳洗完畢進了他的房間，換上他的睡衣然後把主燈關掉換上床頭燈。等到John進來的時候他不安的在門口徘徊了一會。Sherlock的心為他失序，但他知道惹惱John最快的方法就是憐憫他，所以他只是道：「過來吧，」然後掀開床單。  
  
John尷尬的爬上床，然後躺在他的身邊，面對著Sherlock但沒有觸碰上。正當Sherlock打算傾身越過他關燈時，John說話了。  
  
「其實，」他低低的道，一隻手玩弄著被子上的皺摺。「我……不是真的那麼累。你想不想……也許……做點什麼？」  
  
在別的時候Sherlock就要為John沒法說好一個句子給點評論了。然而，在這種時刻他只是用指尖輕撫John的手背然後輕柔的道，「好。」  
  
「好吧。」John轉過他的手，指尖刷過Sherlock的手腕內側帶來的騷癢讓他背頸上的汗毛都豎了起來。「那麼你想做些什麼？」  
  
「撫摸你，」Sherlock呢喃著回應，不想提高聲調打破房裡的寂靜。「我想感受你肌膚上那些不同的紋理然後，我想把你握在手裡在你高潮的時候吻你。」  
  
John對著他沉下臉，手指穩穩的抓在Sherlock的手腕上。「不用這樣寵我，Sherlock。我不會就這麼壞了好嗎。」  
  
Sherlock困惑的眨了眨眼。「 _寵_ 你？」  
  
「對，寵我。拜託，別說你沒幻想過要做得更多。這聽起來有點……好吧，無聊。你不需要放慢這一切就只因為……我告訴你的那些事。」  
  
喔，這聽起來就像在他面前扔了一個盔甲手套──如果Sherlock真的聽過那種聲音的話──即使那不是John的本意也一樣。（譯：扔手套的衍申含意＝下戰帖）  
  
「我懂了，」他輕聲道，「很好，就讓我來讓你瞧瞧這能有多 _無聊_ 。」  
  
在John能回應前Sherlock就傾身吻上了他。一開始只是溫柔的刷在唇上，直到他誘得John分開雙唇然後讓他的舌頭輕快的鑽了進去，這讓John舒服的哼了哼然後挺身向貼上他。  
  
Sherlock剝掉John的外衣，褪去他的T-shirt，然後把他的內褲拉到膝蓋上直到他能伸進一條腿勾住腰帶把它踢到床腳。他小心翼翼的覆上John的身子，在每一吋新展露的肌膚上送上一個吻或愛撫，想著這出奇的像在剝開纏繞在飛蛾蛹上的碎片，然後發現有個小小脆弱的生物就在這層掩護底下。  
  
終於他摟住赤裸而性奮的John，雙手在Sherlock胸膛上漫遊，在每次Sherlock想蹭向他的喉嚨和肩膀時饑渴的追尋著Sherlock的唇想要更多的吻。他瞥見John的臉──滿面潮紅而且令人心痛的緊張──然後John突然就異常羞澀的伸手關掉了床頭燈。  
  
好吧。他們可以下次再討論這個（然後Sherlock有些暈呼呼的認知到還可以有下一次，他被允許對John做這個，一次又一次）；現在他還挺滿意就在窗外投進來的微弱街燈下進行，就讓他的另外四種感知能力來搜集證據吧。  
  
當Sherlock把手伸進床單下停歇在John的膝蓋時，John的呼吸在他們的親吻中加速了，然後當他開始向上滑向John的大腿時（結實，還有些細小的毛髮讓Sherlock皮表騷癢）John的氣息開始破碎而斷斷續續，而當Sherlock終於把手心覆上John腿間溫熱肉體時，John差不多就是在Sherlock的嘴裡喘氣了。Sherlock的吻變得更有力更需索，長長的手指捲繞在他的勃起上，感受它在手裡逐漸變硬並伸展時的那小小的脈搏和抽動。  
  
他慵懶的撫弄John的勃起，直到他在Sherlock的手裡完全硬了而且徹底的伸展開來，身體在John掙扎著想同時接吻和呻吟時緊繃的顫抖，然後他拿開手，愛死John一陣失望時軟軟的呻吟。仍然吻著John，Sherlock盲目的把手伸向抽屜，一陣摸索後拿出一大管潤滑劑。他貼著John的唇低吟，「我來給你演示一下所謂的 _無聊_ 。」他把手滑下John顫危危的肚腩，然後有條不紊的開始把他拆解成片。  
  
他實驗各種不同的摸法，找出哪種會讓John歡快的嘆息，哪種會讓他抖著身子抓緊Sherlock。他幾次帶著John來到高潮的邊緣，在感覺得John的身體開始緊繃、呼吸開始急促輕喘時停手，然後狠狠的吻住John直到他緊抵著自己翻騰、呻吟、懇求、詛咒全都混雜在一起。  
  
就這樣，到了最後，John只能挫折的嗚咽著盲目的揪著Sherlock的手腕，試圖想強迫他給回一點緊緻、滑膩的刺激，但Sherlock硬起肌肉而讓他的手指鬆軟無用。John的呻吟聲幾乎讓人心碎，但Sherlock的回應只是吻他吻得更用力，把他的舌頭推進John的嘴裡想知道John的絕望嘗起來是什麼味道，於是John鬆手了。  
  
「快…… _求求你_ ，Sherlock，快啊……」  
  
John的聲音漸低成一種粗啞、懇求的碎語，Sherlock把手臂伸到他的肋骨之下將他摟得更近，擁著他貼住自己的胸膛然後再次開始愛撫John的陰莖。不一會John就從他們的吻中退開把臉壓進Sherlock的肩膀，在火熱、汗濕的手掌摸索著Sherlock的臂膀和胸膛想找個地方定錨自己時，試圖抑制住他的呻吟。  
  
「喔，上帝啊，」John呻吟著，聲音悶在Sherlock的肌膚裡但仍清晰可聞，他的臀激烈的推進Sherlock的愛撫。「喔天啊，這真的是……我就快……fuck，你就快要讓我高潮了。」  
  
「 _Yes_ ，」Sherlock在John的耳邊嘶聲道，加快速度，在手指將包皮向上推時微微一扭（就在某個五分鐘前，讓John拱起背把腳根頂著床單的點），「這次我就要你這樣。來吧，射吧。」  
  
John發出來的聲音就好像他快死了，腹部肌肉在Sherlock律動的前臂下抽緊，然後射了，在John把唇封在Sherlock的喉頭難以保持安靜時滑膩溫暖的覆滿Sherlock的手指。緊摟住John的胸膛，Sherlock愛撫著他渡過高潮，渡過每一次的顫動與痙攣直到John癱軟發抖。  
  
「Oh God, 」John喘著氣，緊緊附在他身上，雙眼仍然緊閉著。「Oh fuck, 這真的……實在是……」  
  
用上沒裹著John軟下來的陰莖的那隻手，Sherlock的手指輕撫過John的頭髮，撥開汗濕的髮束。John的胸膛仍在劇烈的起伏著想多吸點空氣，Sherlock動了動然後道，「放鬆。深呼吸。」  
  
「Oh _God_.」在John喘過氣來之前他的手就開始動了，滑過糊在他肚子上那些自己的黏液然後握上Sherlock的陰莖，以一種Sherlock試圖（而且失敗了）別覺得很可愛的方式摸索著。  
  
「我想為你做這個，」John在他的頸邊輕聲道，沒看著他。「但你得……讓我知道你想我怎麼做。離我上次做這個已經很久了。對別人做這個，我是說。」  
  
John尷尬的把手滑向Sherlock的勃起，而Sherlock記起他第一次和別的男人做這種事時，在一開始對怎麼做感覺比較好毫無頭緒時，這一切看起來有多困難。他拿自己的手覆在John的之上，將他按得更緊。他讓兩人的交疊的拳頭一起在他的陰莖上滑動，然後把他們的大姆指抹上前端，在他的前臂為這低沉的快感汗毛直豎時喘起氣來。  
  
很快的John就找到穩定的節奏，Sherlock放開手抓住他的腰身，臀部在他挺向John的拳頭時收緊。John不停的說話，低沉反覆的說著「天啊，你好美，」和「這樣還好嗎？」以及「Fuck，我想感受你的高潮，Sherlock，真的好想，你不知道我有多想。」  
  
那就是將Sherlock推過邊際的最後一根稻草。John聲音裡的 _渴望_ ，赤裸裸而毫不做作的，讓Sherlock喘不過氣來。他感覺到熟悉的升揚，和襲捲在腹股間近乎過頭的壓力，然後不到幾秒鐘他就呻吟著John的名字射了。John吻著他的前額，輕聲鼓勵著。「Yes，好了，就是這樣。」  
  
當Sherlock終於張開雙眼放鬆他的手指──原本正揪著床單以免把John抓得瘀青──他發現John正在昏暗的燈光下盯著他看，一臉驚嘆好像他從來沒有過別人在他懷裡高潮。而如果那裡還有一點別的，某種更黑暗而複雜的什麼，Sherlock也拒絕去承認。他想要John在 _這裡_ ，和他一起，而不是被不愉快的回憶糾纏，所以他翻身覆上John並把手臂摟住他的腰。  
  
「瞧？」Sherlock的聲音悶悶的從John汗濕的胸膛上傳了出來。「不無聊。」  
  
如同他所希望的，這讓John大笑了。  
  
「不，」他同意道，在將手臂繞上Sherlock的肩膀摟住他時聽起來開心多了。「前言收回。這一點也不無聊。」  
  



	4. Chapter 4

即使那晚如此美妙，John的固執仍意謂著Sherlock不會有多少進展。在他們的公寓之外，他們一切如常。一開始Sherlock曾試著要──以他那種笨拙的方式──對John展現一點體貼，而John會被逗笑似的容忍了。然而當Sherlock試圖在一群蘇格蘭場員警面前這麼幹時，John對他投過來的那怒火中燒的一瞥讓他差點被自己的腳絆倒，而且還一時忘了原本想說什麼演繹內容來著。從此之後他就開始像過去一樣高談闊論、和John爭執不休，而這種反社會行為似乎反而讓John的肩膀更放鬆了。  
  
即使是在他們的公寓裡，事情也或多或少的維持著原樣。Sherlock仍然做著那些需要被密切關注的實驗，而John仍坐在桌邊用他的兩指神功更新博客（雖然Sherlock已經開始覺得這很可愛多過可笑）。但同時，Sherlock也在內心深處雀躍不已的發現到，他已默默被允許在John等著茶壺的水煮開或看著他們的文章的時候，站在他身後把手臂攬上他的腰，把臉頰輕蹭上他的頭側。或當John在家閒晃時展開偷襲並誘惑他好好來個吻，而John會貼著他的唇咧嘴笑著抗議茶葉會泡太久或 _QI_ 就要開始了。  
  
然而那並不是真的在抗議，這由John的手指纏繞著Sherlock的頭髮和緊攀住他的樣子可以看出來。儘管John從來沒有主動進行過任何接觸，但他從Sherlock的偷襲和擁抱中脫身時總是看起來紅光滿面而且心情愉悅。  
  
只有在臥室裡有些事情變得不一樣。Sherlock _這輩子_ 從來沒有這麼耐心過但，為了John，他發現自己不只不介意他們的進度令人髮指的緩慢，事實上他還挺享受的。他覺得自己就像個正在發掘新大陸的探險家；有那麼多東西等著他熟習，像是John肌膚上那些暗影和紋理，還有那些Sherlock把嘴或手放到他身上時所發出來的各種聲響。  
  
Sherlock就像隻老鷹一樣的注意著John，假裝這一切不過是有趣的遊戲，不過是所有新戀人都會一起分享的呵癢和嬉戲。但在這之下他警戒著所有細微的退縮和遲疑，在他第一次向下蹭過John的肚子用鼻子愛撫他的陰莖時，他看見John的雙眼如何因為驚訝而圓睜著。  
  
當Sherlock在John濕潤柔軟的勃起頂端輕輕刷上一個戲謔的吻，並輕聲說著「我要你 _確實的_ 告訴我，當有人這麼含住你時，你喜歡怎麼來」時，他看見John和已經到了嘴邊的那句本能的「我不知道」纏鬥。然後與之相反的，他僅是輕輕的用手撫著Sherlock的頭髮，然後低聲道，「怎麼樣都好。」這讓Sherlock重重咽下洶湧的怒意，並發誓John的第一次真正的男性口交至少要做到令人難忘。  
  
他自認為幹得挺成功的。  
  
那次John端坐著，背靠在床頭板上，雙腿淫靡的在躺在之間的Sherlock面前大張著，看起來真是Sherlock這輩子所見過最美妙最放蕩的東西了。當他終於要讓John射了的時候，John雙球和會陰已經完全沾滿了唾液和前液，整個人對著天花板嗚咽著，頭向後頂著手緊抓著床單。在他射的時後他的啜泣轉為喘不過氣的哭喊，聽起來如此的迷失和無助，於是Sherlock抓住了他一隻緊握的拳頭，想在John無法自制、渾身顫抖的射進Sherlock嘴裡時穩住他。  
  
之後John整個 _融化_ 在他身上，蜷進Sherlock的臂彎抖著身子在他的頸邊呢喃著，「謝謝……謝謝你……」Sherlock只得用含著性和他自己的味道的吻來封住他話。  
  
Sherlock同時也注意到（一旦他注意到了，就無法 _停止_ 注意這點），頭幾次John為他俯身時肌肉緊繃著，彷彿他正在撐住自己，而在他明白了John在預期什麼時那真的讓他震驚得一陣洶湧的狂怒掃過全身。【譯：嗚嗚我不明白偵探明白了什麼啊 QAQ】這幾乎讓他難以高潮，至少是在他低頭看見自己的陰莖堅硬紅通通的在John的嘴裡滑進滑出之前。即使到了這種時候，當他用顫抖的手指愛撫上John的臉頰呻吟著「到了……天啊，我快到了……」，John也沒有退開，但之後他坐直身子，看起來有些不解但壓抑的開心，然後用手背擦了擦嘴角，「呃……謝了。」  
  
John令人驚訝的心懷感激──為了某些只能歸之為尋常禮節的事──讓Sherlock整個挫折的想大聲咆哮在牆上掄幾拳。那個某個粗漢曾經要了John（ _他的_ John！）而且行為自私的幾乎毀了John這點已經超出他所能忍受的極限。時常，在他們性事後的睏鈍時期，Sherlock發現自己得把頭靠上John的肩膀，或者從John的背後摟著他，好讓John看不到他的表情。  
  
這一開始的進展很慢。Sherlock讓John睡靠門那邊的床（不想將他困在裡面），然後學會在把John從惡夢中叫醒前先開燈。他時常得咬住自己的唇以阻止自己對John發洩他的怒氣；這兒有個無法用邏輯或正確的化學式解決的問題，而Sherlock這輩子從沒覺得這麼沒用過。  
  
但讓Sherlock感到安慰的是──不管這多微小──現在John在惡夢後會留在Sherlock的床上而不是自顧自的逃走了。他甚至開始願意讓Sherlock在那之後將他摟近點；一開始是試探性的，但幾周後他真的蜷進了Sherlock的懷裡把臉埋進他的脖子，Sherlock緊摟住John的肩膀直到他的手臂發疼，然後想著這樣的安撫是否都像他們假裝的那樣真的是單方面的。  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
當Sherlock終於說服John操他時──已經過了幾乎一整個月互相給對方手活和口交──他們正躺在床上，在下午三點。至少John是躺著的。Sherlock正跨坐在John的大腿上，暈乎乎的，不只是因為夏日金色的日光在John的頭髮和皮膚（仍然因為曾經的沙漠日曬而泛著褐色）上造成的影象，也因為他看起來有多快樂和放鬆。Sherlock的重量壓在John的腿上這讓他或多或少是把John給釘在床上，但John沒有顯現出半點不安和戒備，只看起來一整個衣衫不整眼神沉醉，充滿信任的看著Sherlock的同時，手掌不住在Sherlock分開的大腿上愛撫著。  
  
他們剛要結束一場接近半小時閒散、半裸的親熱戲，而John持續增長的躁動不安顯示，對於更進一步他不只是準備好了而已。  
  
Sherlock 俯視著他。John的唇因為親吻而發紅，還有點兒種脹，他的頭髮竄向四面八方，而他那件薄薄的棉質內褲在掩蓋底下那已經全硬的勃起這事上毫無幫助。那兒有一小塊布料因為John不停滲漏前液而變得顏色較深，當Sherlock刻意的把兩根手指指尖放到那上頭去時，他感覺到John的陰莖抽動了下，那一小塊地方變得更濕了。  
  
「你想要什麼？」John粗啞的問。他停下迷戀的在Sherlock的大腿股四頭肌上來回摩挲的手改為輕輕按住，他的視線與Sherlock短暫相接，然後向下滑到他的腹股溝間那抵在絲綢內褲上凸出的曲線。  
  
Sherlock彎身，在John的唇上印下一個溫柔、迷醉的吻，氣息拂在他的唇上，「我要你操我。」  
  
他猜想過John對這事可能會有點太不確定，但完全沒預期到會反應激烈到全身震動得差點把他抖下身去。  
  
「不，」John的手指用力掐進Sherlock的大腿好一會，Sherlock退開了點看見John避開他的視線。「我寧可不要。」  
  
 _是啊，我看得出來_ ，Sherlock想著，但他沒有說什麼僅是單純的問道，「為什麼？」  
  
他盡可能的讓聲音聽起來平穩隨意，好像不過是隨口問問，總算是讓John脫口說了句「我討厭會傷到你的主意」，然後就咬著唇轉開臉，看起來好像希望自己剛才能閉上嘴。  
  
當那句話的意含終於鑽進他的腦子，這一切突然讓人難以呼吸（或思考，或做任何事除了從John的嘴裡撬出那個他媽的， _該死的_ 混蛋的全名好把他給揪出來），然而Sherlock還是嚴厲的阻止了自己退縮或有所反應。  
  
相反的，他溫和的道：「我可以向你保證你不會的。我不會讓這種事發生的。」  
  
他捧住John的下巴俯身給他另一個溫柔的吻。儘管John的思緒為這一切感到不確定，他的身體顯然沒有接到這種指示；John仍然還硬著，而他的手開始一吋吋的朝著Sherlock大腿內側那片柔嫩的肌膚前進。  
  
「真的？」  
  
John的臉上滿是矛盾的表情──慾望和緊張和沮喪和興奮──於是Sherlock壯起膽子開他玩笑，就一點點。「John，我說真的。我看起來像那種會忍受某種我真心覺得不舒服的事還沒一聲抱怨的人嗎？」  
  
John笑了。很短促，但Sherlock的心為這聲音飛揚起來。「好吧，你都說成這樣了……」  
  
「謝謝你。」  
  
Sherlock用姆指腹輕撫過John的唇，在得到一吻的時候微笑起來。小心點，在這事上他得再小心點。他已經幻想著讓John操他 _好幾個禮拜_ 了，但最快讓John同意的方法不是去強迫他（那只會讓他把腳釘在地上拒絕前進），而是在他面前吊起誘餌。  
  
於是Sherlock輕輕鬆鬆的，彷彿這沒什麼大不了的道，「我們不一定得做這個，當然了。我只是想試試。我們隨時都可以叫停，如果你覺得這真的不對胃口的話。」  
  
John咬著唇一會然後做了決定。「好吧。但我要你躺著，這樣我才能看著你。」  
  
Sherlock原以為那晚最讓人憂慮的部份在得到John的同意以後就已經結束了。然而，當John跪在Sherlock張開的腿間而Sherlock正把枕頭塞到他的屁股下，小腹因為充滿期待而悸動起來時，John開始認真的朝著他的手上吐唾沫用以潤濕他的陰莖。  
  
恍然大悟的，Sherlock僵住了，彷彿被硬鐵鉗住他的胸骨。 _我的老天爺，他以前就是這麼被……天啊，難怪_ _John_ _會不喜歡──_  
  
「怎麼？」John問道，注意到Sherlock的表情，並迅速變的防備起來。  
  
「沒──」Sherlock清清喉嚨，試圖讓自己看起來別像他的胃才剛沉進床墊摔在地板上，在John想要退開的時候把腿緊箍上John的腰。他再次開口。「沒事。但這個──」他伸過手在床頭櫃的抽屜裡摸索了一會，然後將一管潤滑劑塞進John的手裡。「用上這個會容易點。看你還能不能記起解剖學上教的好好找到我的前列腺。」  
  
老天，得向John解釋這個讓他難受得要命，但John嘴角突然上揚的幅度說明了他感謝這個蠢笑話。在將兩根滑膩的手指推進Sherlock身體裡時John的眉頭間打著小小的皺摺，但那在他第一次捲起手指找到正確的位置然後看到Sherlock拱起身子咒罵時，被盎然的興味給拂平了。  
  
在氣息不穩的和保險套纏鬥了一會後John慢慢的──讓人 _心痛_ 的慢啊──推進Sherlock的體內，他看起來既性致高昂又震驚不已。  
  
「喔天啊，」他輕輕的喘著氣，彎起身子用一隻顫抖的手在Sherlock頭邊的枕頭上撐住自己。「我在你 _裡面_ 。天啊。你好緊。你確定你還好嗎？」  
  
Sherlock僅是點點頭，他的喉頭滿溢的激情讓他說不出話來。John抖的如此劇烈讓Sherlock奇異的生起一股保護欲，僅管Sherlock才是那個躺下來把膝蓋抬到John肩膀上的人。  
  
可以預見的是，這既然是John第一次操男人，他沒有支持太久。他在不穩的抽插了幾分鐘後就扭過頭去，在抖著身子達到高潮的時候臉龐揉成一團。  
  
之後，他憂慮的把手撫向Sherlock。  
  
「那是不是……你是不是……你沒高潮，我是不是做了什麼……」  
  
「我 _還沒_ 高潮，」Sherlock更正道，終於抓住那隻緊張的手向下帶至他的雙腿間，他又硬又緊繃而且已經如此接近邊緣，只需用力的撸幾下就讓他噴灑在John的手指間。  
  
  
\----------

  
於是Sherlock學到不管John什麼時候操他都要這麼做。如果John從後面來，那麼Sherlock總會將John的手從他的臀部拿開，拉著環過自己來到雙腿間，這樣John就能 _感受_ 到Sherlock的勃起有多堅硬濕濡，有多為John在他體內的陰莖而性奮。如果他們面對面的做，Sherlock會毫不掩藏的展現他的每個閃現的愉悅，心知John會饑渴的看著。  
  
一開始，Sherlock無法在John操他的時候高潮。那真令人心碎的明顯John從沒上過任何男人──他的高潮似乎總是一觸即發，每次都是──然後他總是為自以為的失敗看起來如此羞慚，以致Sherlock只能將他摟得更緊，吻上他羞愧的臉來扼殺他的道歉。  
  
但在某個夜晚，那終於發生了。那天下午Sherlock才給過John一個漫長、甜蜜的口交；Sherlock靠過去跪在John身前時他正坐在他的扶手椅閱讀，在看見John圓睜的雙眼充滿欲望和期待後，他開始非常徹底的讓他分心。於是John的大腿就這麼掛在Sherlock的肩膀上而他的雙手在扶手上抓到指節泛白，喘不過氣的俯視著Sherlock專心而穩定的持續的撸動他的老二和用兩個指節愛撫他的囊袋。  
  
所以這一次，當John操他的時候，完全不需匆忙急迫。John的抽插緩慢而穩定，讓Sherlokc為深入他腹股間的那一陣陣快感蜷起腳指頭，而幾乎每隔一會兒John就會傾身給他一個深入而凌亂的吻。這應該夠完美了，但Sherlock發現他還是無法高潮。他見鬼的沒辦法停止 _思考_ ──這就是問題所在。他法阻止自己想像年輕的John當時如何處在與他相同的位置：咬緊牙關，無法高潮，而且私下偷偷懷疑這倒底哪裡有意思了。Sherlock努力專注在現在的John身上──深沉圓睜的雙眼，汗水聚積在他的太陽穴邊──但實在沒多大幫助。  
  
直到John挪身用手更穩的撐起自己然後呻吟起來──以一種既驚訝又悸動的聲調，「Fuck，Sherlock……你越來越緊了，我 _感覺_ 到了……」  
  
突然之間，Sherlock明白了──John從來沒有感受過被一個男人的高潮環繞，從來沒有感受過愛侶在他身下顫抖著碎成一片時緊致、火熱的收縮。那個當John第一個的念頭令人驚訝的情色，突然間Sherlock熱切的希望能夠看見John在那種時候是什麼表情。  
  
從那時起這一切就變得容易了。  
  
他能很容易的把頭後仰，專注的感受John在他體內滑進滑出的濕潤陰莖，以及磨蹭著他大腿內側的腰部和臀部肌肉。很容易的讓John的每一下抽送都把呻吟給推擠出他的喉嚨，在每一下衝刺的頂點都悸動的蜷起腳指頭。然後，當John伸手握住Sherlock的陰莖時，那 _非常_ 容易就讓他把手向上伸向床頭板撐住自己然後懇求起來，「用力點……哦天啊，John，yes，就是這樣……我就快到了……」他的手指在床頭板上胡亂抓著想找點什麼東西抓住，而且似乎呼吸不到足量的空氣。「Fuck， _再用力點！_ 」  
  
John， _美妙_ 的John，在服從命令上是如此的出色。他沒有遲疑的問Sherlock是否確定，只是狠狠的抽插著直到床頭板用力地捶上牆，然後用拇指在Sherlock的濕淋淋的龜頭上上下下，直到Sherlock失控、顫抖的在高潮衝擊之下哭喊著他的名字。  
  
當Sherlock再次睜開雙眼時──他原本是打算在高潮的時候張著眼睛的，他想在John感受到這種新刺激時看著他的臉，但這事終究還是讓他忘個精光──John正攀在他身上。他的唇在Sherlock的髮間，在他的前額，而且貌似又吻又笑的同時又想壓抑住他的呻吟。  
  
「Sherlock，」John喘著氣，還在持續的抽插著。「哦老天爺啊，那真是我所見過最他媽的 _性感_ 的事了。」  
  
「現在該你了，」Sherlock嘟嚷著。John的每一下抽動都擰出小小的、令人悸動的餘韻，而他想在這一切消逝前感受John的高潮。他粗魯的抓緊John的臀，手指深陷的乞求著，「來吧。該你了。」  
  
一陣破碎的低吟後，John最後抽動了幾下然後定住不動，把臉埋進Sherlock的脖子然後在呻吟的同時臀部還在微弱的抽搐著。  
  
當John不自主的呻吟漸消，他抬起頭來。他的雙眼奇怪的閃亮著而且他看起來有點呼吸困難，這讓Sherlock有一會默默緊張起來，直到他明白到，其實，John是在忍笑。  
  
「你是在 _笑_ 我？」Sherlock喘不過氣的質問，心臟仍然在胸骨間劇烈的跳動著。他通常不介意John拿他取笑－－既然John的笑聲也是他所鐘愛的。但不是吧。這種事也是要看時間跟場合的。  
  
「呃，是啊。也許。就一點點。」  
  
John給他一個短暫而穩穩當當的吻，然後Sherlock乾巴巴的道，「我還從沒在某人還 _在我體內_ 的時候當過被取笑的對象。」  
  
「好吧。是啊。我是說，不。不是，我想你是不……」John微微挪動他的重心然後他的聲音漸失，他的表情變的有些沉思。Sherlock同時也感受到John軟掉的陰莖微微的退出，甚至沒在他更進一步滑出去時壓抑住滿足的呻吟。而從John的眼皮眨動的樣子看來，這感覺對他來說也一樣好，即使他因為高潮而還有些太敏感。  
  
緩緩的，Sherlock在John握住保險套輕輕一個屏息把它褪掉時，把自己癱軟的雙腿從John的腰間放了下來。他閉上雙眼，感覺到John起身離開丟東西時汗濕的胸膛上那陣涼意，然後專心的做了幾個深呼吸。  
  
床墊在John的重量之下沉陷，Sherlock睜開雙眼看見John躺在他身邊，一手支著頭另一手占有的從Sherlock的身側滑向他的臀部。John整個人 _閃閃發亮_ ，他看起來對自己非常滿意──好像他剛征服了一座高山而不是做過愛──但這景象是如此迷人於是Sherlock僅是問道：「你在開心什麼呢？」  
  
John的笑容放大了。「我從來沒聽你這麼大聲過。我想我還挺覺得榮幸的，但神啊我希望Hudson太太不在家不然我們的耳根子可要不得清靜了。」  
  
「太可笑了。」Sherlock嗤之以鼻。他滾到他那一邊然後把他們的身體靠在一塊：胸膛對著胸膛，他的頭鑽進John的下巴而他的鼻子埋進John喉嚨間的小凹。John聞起來棒透了──就像汗水和性愛和他自己──Sherlock忍不住要舔上他的肌膚，想知道John嘗起來是不是跟他聞起來一樣好。而John只是把頭向後偏了偏，為他挪出最佳的攝取角度，接著把手臂環上Sherlock的肩膀好讓他的手指可以溫柔的在Sherlock的捲髮裡穿梭。然後這會兒Sherlock還在堅持著，「每個人在做愛的時候都會弄出一點兒動靜的。」  
  
John的唇在碰上Sherlock的前額時感覺溫暖而有點兒乾裂，他聽起來好像在忍著別又笑了。「Sherlock，love，那可不只是一點點兒。」  
  
這是第一次John叫了他名字以外的稱呼。Sherlock沒有回應，他正忙著回味John那個脫口而出的昵稱呢。  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

 

不幸的是，John說對了。既然他不怎麼甩別人怎麼想所以Sherlock不覺得這算得上什麼不幸，但是John，這個比他容易覺得尷尬的傢伙，就覺得是。  
  
第二天，當他和John要離開房子的同時遇上隔壁Turner太太家「結婚的那一對」（他從沒費心記過他們的名字，實在是不重要的瑣事）。Sherlock已經站到了邊上，招下了一台計程車的同時呼喚John動作快點。  
  
當John未能出現在他身邊時，Sherlock不耐煩的轉過頭，然後發現John還困在那兩個男人的對話中。即使從這個距離Sherlock都能看見John的雙頰深紅，而且看起來就像在祈禱地面能裂開一個大縫把他給吞了。他可不許任何人──除了Sherlock之外──讓John擺出這種表情，因此他讓計程車司機稍等然後大步走向John，宣告所有權似的把手攬在他的臂膀上把他拖走，然後邊瞪著那兩個男人（而他們似乎還覺得這有什麼好笑的）。  
  
在計程車裡，Sherlock詢問的看了John一眼。John專注的盯著他的膝蓋，「他們在取笑我們。好吧，我，事實上是。關於，呃，昨天晚上。」Sherlock啞然不解──John一整個神秘兮兮的，還偷瞧著司機。看到對方正開心的聽著收音機，John才悄聲道，「你昨天晚上叫了我的名字。那還挺……大聲的。然後當你剛剛叫了我的名字……」John頓了下然後咽了口唾沫。  
  
「他們在說他們一直很好奇『John』是誰。而你的聲音非常的……嗯……好認。」  
  
「我懂了。」Sherlock道。John迅速瞥了Sherlock一眼然後轉開。那是個飛快的一眼，但Sherlock沒有錯過John臉上的慾望。他傾身靠得更近然後朝著John的耳朵低喃，知道John無法抵抗他的聲音。「你真的 _很棒_ 。我控制不住自己。」  
  
「哼嗯。」John不置可否的哼了哼，但他的手在椅墊上握成拳頭。  
  
「我在每次坐下的時候都沒法不去想到它。下一次我要在上面騎著你。也許你可以靠著床頭板；我想在為你的老二插在我屁股而高潮時吻著你。又或者可以是我坐在你的腿上，背靠著你的胸膛，這樣你就能 _看見_ 自己怎麼幹我。」  
  
那輕柔的吹進John的耳裡就像個親吻。John低聲乞求起來，「 _喔天啊，求你別說了。_ 」他的臉在轉開視線時整個紅透了，然後調整了一下他的牛仔褲。  
  
那趟車程的剩下時間他們都沒有再說過話，但每次Sherlock看過去，John的嘴角總有一抹小小的微笑，然後在幾分鐘之後，John的手悄悄爬過座墊覆在Sherlock的手上。  
  
但這事不只這樣而已。  
  
當他們回到家時，Hudson太太把頭探進走廊請求『就聊個兩句』，結果變成一場溫和但叨叨絮絮的講到那些影響讓她想為這幾間房做上隔音已經好一陣子了，而他們之間能進行得如此順遂真的很美好但之後也許他們可以考慮一下改用樓上的臥室。  
  
如果John那天早上是尷尬，這會兒他的臉可是燒紅到讓Sherlock忍不住要想 a) 身為一個前軍官他怎麼有辦法讓臉色深紅到這種程度 b) 自己是不是該開始注意一下John的血壓了。  
  
僅管這一切讓John感到很丟臉，但同時也帶來其他的好處。John把Hudson太太的交待謹記在心，從那時起他就堅持他們得睡在他的臥室而不是Sherlock的。到目前為止，Sherlock一直都恪守小心的讓他們的性事都只發生在 _他的_ 臥室，原因是如此一來，John的潛意識就會為自己還有個需要時就可以撤退的地方而感到放心。但是，當之後Sherlock試著在不中斷親吻或放開John的狀況下讓他們兩前進到他自己的臥室時，John幾乎是拽著他的襯衫衣領把他給拖上樓。然後在很久很久以後，John在Sherlock試圖在不引起注意的狀況溜下床時橫過一隻手臂固定住他，然後在他的髮間喃喃地道，「留下來。」  
  
John同時也比以前更熱衷於操Sherlock。並不是說他之前 _不愛_ ，但現在Sherlock幾乎都不用暗示，John就能讓他四肢著地然後低著頭，或者是躺在床上緊抓著床頭板到指關節發白。甚至是騎著John，讓他平躺著，把膝蓋抬高支撐著Sherlock的背脊，溫暖粗糙的手捧住Sherlock緩慢扭動的臀，然後John會饑渴的吞視這一切──從Sherlock拱起的喉頭曲線到他的勃起，堅硬而淫靡的被前液潤濕。  
  
（有那麼一次，John甚至從驚訝的Sherlock身上擠出第二次高潮，讓他在事後癱軟而口齒不清的緊攀著John直到睡著。John在第二天整天都止不住笑容而且雄糾糾氣昂昂的，而Sherlock整天都在假裝他沒蠢蠢的為了John這麼明顯的滿足而欣喜若狂，然後瞪走著那些也發現John快樂的發光的女人──和男人。）  
  
慢慢的，隨著時間演進，John在肢體上越來越感情外露。他一直都會友好的把手搭在Sherlock的肩上或臂上，但現在他會把一隻手停歇在Sherlock的後腰，然後對著廚房餐桌彎身看看Sherlock最近的實驗結果（而那通常都會在幾秒後因為John的責罵而被移走，但Sherlock仍然把這算做是他個人的勝利）。John也會在Sherlock站在廚房水槽邊打簡訊給某人時偷偷摸到他背後把手臂環上他的腰，然後，不管案子多緊急，Sherlock從來不會將他推開。  
  
John也發現到，當Sherlock緊繃或無聊或不爽時，最佳解就是把他拉到沙發躺下，然後，溫柔而堅定的，把Sherlock的頭捧到他的腿上把手指頭穿梭進他的髮間。一開始Sherlock僅是容忍著，想著John倒底想靠這種蠢活動達成什麼效果，但二十分鐘過去他幾乎在滿足中昏迷，把臉埋在John羊毛裹住著肚子裡，然後想著那些被嬌慣的家貓是不是就是這種感覺。  
  
Sherlock想不起他上次什麼時候感覺這麼滿足，而且，既然規律的性愛讓John睡得更好（雖然還不能完全脫離惡夢）而且笑得比Sherlock認識他以來還多，Sherlock認為John也有相同的感覺。  
  
無論如何，還有件事他們還沒做過。  
  
Sherlock曾經猜想John也想過這個，而他開口詢問也只是時間問題。畢竟，Sherlock還沒有遇過比John更勇於追求挑戰的人。  
  
當然了，在「那一夜」（在幾個月後Sherlock就在腦裡這麼叫它）之後，John對Sherlock隨意、飛快的觸碰他的臀部這事的興趣漸增，緩慢但無庸置疑。  
  
那天晚上，Sherlock正趴在John的腿間，懶洋洋的吸著，而Joh正張著腿，幅度比所需要的還大。這費盡Sherlock所有的意志力去忽視掉這麼明顯的邀請但他還是辦到了。他要聽見John為此 _開口_ 然後，終於，John說了。他掙扎著起身，用手肘撐住自己，然後低聲道，「你可以……你知道的。碰我。如果你想要的話。」  
  
Sherlock抬起頭，慢慢的讓John的陰莖從他嘴中釋放。John的雙眼迅速在他的唇上一飄然後又轉開，而Sherlock實在說不清John喉頭上那飆升的脈動究竟是因為性奮還是緊張。  
  
「哦，我想要的，」Sherlock嘶啞的低喃。他含住自己的食指，徹底的潤濕了以後才輕刷過John的大腿和後背，遠比他允許自己摸過的還要深入。非常輕柔的，他用指尖輕觸John的後穴，然後熱切的看著John的陰莖抽動了下。他輕緩的道，「但這是 _你_ 想要的嗎？」  
  
「是的，」John喘著氣躺了回去，手臂橫過他的臉龐但把大腿更得更開。「我想試試。來吧。」  
  
那天晚上，Sherlock吸吮著John的同時用指尖挑弄著他的小穴，直到John喘氣顫抖的懸在高潮的邊緣。當John終於擠出那句「要到了……Sherlock，現在就要到了」時，Sherlock把手指推進John穩穩的蹭上他前列腺上那個柔軟的凸起。這帶來的高潮似乎比平常更持久，而John的唇上的牙印好幾個小時以後才消退。  
  
這改變不在一夜之間，但自那之後John就變得更敢了。他變得更敢開口；他從沉默的張開腿抬起臀鼓動Sherlock游走的手指下到他的背後，到真的 _說出_ 他想要──雙眼因尷尬而緊閉著在Sherlock的吻裡結結巴巴的開口。「你的手指，Sherlock……我想要你把……把手指放進來……」  
  
Sherlock從來不會拒絕他，然後貪婪的看著John漸漸開始喜歡上這活動。甚至是 _愛_ 上它──到後來Sherlock只需在他的臀縫間輕輕刷過就能讓他屏住氣息把腿張開。  
  
在經歷了幾周這類活動後（對他來說不太尋常，但Sherlock真心搞不清楚到底多久了，他太專注在為John的反應記錄編目了），終於到了某個晚上John想要得更多。  
  
他們一起在床上攤著身子，Sherlock躺著讓自己的一條大腿插進John的雙腿間。在Sherlock低沉的下流情話下，John正抵著精瘦的肌肉磨蹭著直到Sherlock的大腿股間抹上一大片的前液。他自己的勃起夾在兩人的身體間被完全的忽視了，但Sherlock一點也不在意。他已經完全被John的樣子吸引住了──臉色潮紅，大汗淋漓的讓Sherlock的三根手指深深插在他的體內，穴口大張而且濕淋淋的覆著過多的潤滑劑。John的每一下頂送都讓Sherlock的手指滑不溜丟的在他體內進進出出，Sherlock彎著手指擺對角度好讓每一下都可以頂到John的前列腺。  
  
一開始，John試圖把手伸到他們的身體之間好碰觸Sherlock的陰莖，但Sherlock不停的把他的手給推開然後輕聲說著，「不。這是為了 _你_ 。」直到John終於懂了他的意思。  
  
現在John汗濕的手掌帶著韻律抓著Sherlock的腰身和肩膀，在騎著他的大腿時無助的呻吟出聲。老天爺，他這個樣子真是太美妙了，Sherlock忍不住傾身張口在John的太陽穴上一吻，品嘗他汗水的鹹味。  
  
「Please，」John氣息不穩，Sherlock把他的大腿抬高一點好將John的囊袋──已經緊繃而火熱的──更用力的貼上他的陰莖根部。John的手指在他的肩上胡亂摸索了一陣直到找到個定點然後用力抓住。「喔天啊，Sherlock， _please_ ……」  
  
「放鬆……」Sherlock蹭過John的耳際給他一吻，輕聲撫慰著他。「現在放鬆……我在這。你可 _知道_ 看到你這個樣子讓我多瘋狂麼？」  
  
John舔舔唇，勉強出聲，「想要你……」  
  
「你已經 _有_ 了，」Sherlock安撫著。他把手指微分成剪刀狀，儘量讓它們能蹭上John體內那個感覺堅硬而因為各種刺激而微腫的小凸起，這讓John哽咽了下頂著他的大腿扭動起來，忍不住來了好幾下深呼吸。  
  
「我是說，」John呻吟著，Sherlock感到手指上一陣緊縮。「我要你…… _啊_ ……幹我啊。」  
  
Sherlock咬住唇。「真的？」  
  
「Yes,」John懇求道，他的臀部開始發顫而且失去節奏。「Please，天啊，拜託你幹我好嗎。」  
  
他不能。不是 _現在_ ，不是在John無助而這麼門戶大敞的時候。他已經近乎失控而離高潮如此接近；這對他不公平。所以相反的Sherlock把John翻過身子讓他躺下，滑下他的身子將John的陰莖吞進嘴裡，在龜頭上快速律動的同時把手指插到不能再深。John哭喊著高潮了，一手緊抓住枕頭另一手緊抓在Sherlock的肩上，環繞著Sherlock手指的肌肉一陣陣緊縮。  
  
幾乎為此刻瘋狂的，Sherlock把手伸到腿間把自己撸到高潮，含著John大聲呻吟起來，這讓John禁不住用膝蓋夾緊Sherlock的胸骨，為這過載的刺激氣息不穩的爆了粗口。  
  
之後，Sherlock把頭憩在John的肚子上，滿足得不想動一下，享受著在John的手指輕柔的穿梭在他髮間。John的肌膚火熱而汗濕，軟掉的陰莖貼著Sherlock的胸膛，在Sherlock把臉蹭到John柔軟的肚子上時他聽到John也跟著心滿意足的咕噥了。  
  
「你是認真的嗎？」Sherlock靜靜的問道。他的頭還是轉向別的方向，因為如此一來John就不用看著他的眼睛而會變得比較容易把話說出口。John的手在他的髮間短暫的停頓了下。「我們不一定得做，」Sherlock補上。「我知道有很多關於床上運動的鬼話，但那不見得代表──」  
  
「不，我……呃……」John清了清喉嚨，腹部肌肉因此在Sherlock的臉頰下跳動著。「我是認真的。如果 _你_ 想要的話，我是說。」  
  
Sherlock考慮了一下。  
  
「好吧，」他最後道。「我大概可以吧。如果沒什麼其他的事好做了的話。」  
  
John整個僵直而安靜，直到Sherlock偏過頭讓他看見那個無法遮掩的壞笑，John的胸膛因為不自主的吐息而沉重的起伏。  
  
「你這個混蛋。」他道，笑裂了嘴。「你真的是個 _大混蛋_ 。」  
  
Sherlock翻了個白眼，沒辦法，John生氣的時候看起來真的太迷人了。「我真不敢相信你會以為我是認真的。」  
  
「我才沒有，我知道你在故意找碴。」  
  
「你才不知道呢。」  
  
「我 _真的_ 知道。」  
  
「騙子。」  
  
在John能回答之前，Sherlock就把手指伸上John的身側找到他那個怕癢的點，然後這場對話（如果能這麼叫它的話）就這麼退化成笑聲和呵癢和一場不太認真的摔角比賽。  
  
當這終於結束的時候他們兩都氣喘噓噓的，而John整個舒舒服服的正坐在Sherlock的肚子上（Sherlock不得不承認軍隊的格鬥技巧還是有用得多）。但John看起來沒怎麼打算大肆吹擂他的勝利，因為Sherlock得已哄著他低下頭然後輕吻上他的下唇，癡迷地。這時John輕聲低語了，「你願意嗎？我想要你，我真的想。」他看起來幾乎是害羞的，臉色發紅而雙眼緊閉起來。  
  
「好。」Sherlock輕輕吐息，放棄他的親吻把John拉下來整個擁住，顧念著這不方便的姿勢可能加重他的腿酸。他把John的頭顱摟進他肩頸間的凹處然後低喃著，「當然。好。你要什麼都好。」彷彿他在承諾的不只是性事而已。  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
Sherlock從來沒想過那個時刻已經在等著了。第二天早上他在浴室裡偷襲了John──他正洗完澡用毛巾擦乾著身子。  
  
「Mmmm.」John幾乎在Sherlock激情的『早安吻』裡打起呼嚕，他的雙眼閃閃發亮。「我以為你還在睡呢。」  
  
「很難。床上沒了你好無聊。」Sherlock一路從John的雙唇吻到他的臉頰再到他的下巴，然後把臉埋進John的肩頸深深一吸，在滿腔John溫暖而乾淨的氣息間咆哮起來，「回床上來。」  
  
在John能回答之前，Sherlock輕輕把毛巾從他手裡拉開，然後頗有說服力的補了一句，「我知道你今天不用當班。」  
  
咧嘴一笑地，John任自己被拖過走道進到他房裡，雖然說Sherlock不是很能確定這算得上拖因為很難說倒底是誰把誰推進臥室，又或者是不是John笑著把門在他們身後踢上。  
  
John任自己被推倒在床上吻得嘖嘖作響，不用幾分鐘他就硬了開始在Sherlock的肚子上磨蹭起來。  
  
「所以，」John問道，微微撤回了點。「你想做什麼？」  
  
他的詢問看起來很無辜，但他的牙齒咬在下唇的樣子很有點什麼，於是Sherlock吻著他粗啞的建議道，「你翻過去跪著如何？」  
  
沒有第二句話的，John乖乖的翻過身去，把頭枕在肘間並分開他的大腿。這個姿態如此的充滿信任，想到這個男人還曾在過去因為交付給錯誤的對象而付出慘痛的代價，讓Sherlock有那麼一會兒只能像個白癡一樣的盯著John迷人的背部和臀部曲線而動彈不得。  
  
直到John的視線好奇從肩上越過來，「怎麼了？」他的臉上閃現不安。「如果你改變主意了……好吧，這當然沒關係的，我們不一定得──」  
  
天啊，這男人真是 _瘋了_ ；在這種時候要Sherlock拒絕John簡直比要他把自己剁掉還困難。他在John開始想滾開時四肢大張的覆到John的身上，在他的後頸和臉頰灑上親吻呢喃著，「 _笨蛋_ 。」  
  
「謝了。」  
  
John聽起來沒並沒覺得被冒犯了，甚至扭過頭讓他們可以真正的吻上，然後在唇上輕柔的氣息裡愉悅的輕哼著。  
  
過了一會兒他伸出手去，在Sherlock的體重下扭著身子，然後從床頭櫃的抽屜裡拿出潤滑劑。  
  
「那麼繼續吧，」他呢喃道，在把那管子塞進Sherlock手裡時臉紅了點。「來吧。」

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
拿著潤滑劑，Sherlock跪回John的雙腿間。John再次把臉埋進收折的臂彎裡，Sherlock看著他壓抑緊繃的脊椎和肩膀，咬住嘴唇彎起一個淘氣而期待的微笑。他把潤滑劑丟在床上，讓John為貼上腿邊的冰涼驚喘了一下，然後傾身在John的柔軟的腿彎間印上一吻，先是左邊，然後是右邊。  
  
慢慢的，他一路向上吻到John的大腿，等他吻到John的大腿與臀部間的皺摺時，John的氣息已是一片混亂。John一定知道他打算做什麼，Sherlock揣測著。當然以John的年紀和他的軍隊經驗來說他 _不可能_ 沒聽說過這個。但Sherlock敢用他最貴的化學儀器打賭John從沒體驗過這個。  
  
當Sherlock刻意用乾燥的指尖掃過他的臀部，John微扭著身子把腿分得更開。但當Sherlock張著嘴吻上臀縫上方並開始一路往下舔時，John似乎一下子停止呼吸了。當Sherlock的嘴溫柔的碰上他的後穴時，John的背脊一挺深吸口氣想再把腿張得更開。  
  
Sherlock把手指放在John的臀上，表面上是要分開他的臀瓣好讓Sherlock能把臉埋在其中，但事實上幾乎沒有這個必要，既然John的腿已經分得這麼開，他的一隻小腿甚至已經懸到床墊之外了。  
  
一開始Sherlock讓他的觸碰維持輕盈而戲謔，只是輕輕舔過John的後穴，舌頭來回輕刷讓一切潤溼滑膩，雖然John背上的緊繃沒有半點消散，但床墊上方傳來的那窒住的嗚咽聲顯示，這顯然是完全不同種的緊繃。但當Sherlock第一次推進他的舌頭，John大聲咒罵起來，緊抓住Sherlock的手腕問道，「你在做什麼？」  
  
Sherlock抬起頭。John的手指就像鋼條一樣箍住他的手腕，但如果他把手伸展得夠開仍然能用拇指搓揉著John的後穴然後道，「你喜歡嗎？」  
  
「嗯……我……」John已經撐起一隻手扭過頭從背脊上看著Sherlock。他篷頭亂髮而雙眼圓睜著，在Sherlock用另一隻姆指交替而穩定的打圈然後鑽入時──就一點點──John的臀部扭動起來。「是，我當然喜歡了。」John的視線不停的在Sherlock濕濡的嘴巴和臉頰上來回，有點虛軟的道，「可是你……這不是……」  
  
「這 _很好_ ，」Sherlock堅持道。「只要閉上眼去感受它。試著放鬆。」  
  
不待回答他再次低下頭。隔了好一會John才放鬆，緊繃的肌肉環才在Sherlock的舌頭間鬆軟下來，手指終於從他手上鬆開。John把臉埋進枕頭裡但Sherlock仍能聽見他無助的呻吟聲，當Sherlock儘可能的推進並扭動他的舌頭時，John的臀抵上他的臉在枕頭裡哭喊出聲。  
  
當John的呻吟開始形成有意義的幾句「再來，Sherlock，拜託。我想要…… _fuck_ ……用你的手指……求你了……」，他趕緊在手指抹上冰涼的凝膠然後推進John體內。John倒抽口氣咒罵了一聲，大概是因為那陣涼意，但他晃動著屁股迎合了上去。Sherlock把臉貼上John起伏的臀然後用力一吸，幾乎是用咬的吻在堅實的肌肉上，為這個美妙的男人在他身下乞求扭動而帶來的 _慾火_ 而一陣發暈。  
  
他推進第二根手指，然後是第三根，為John在Sherlock手指上操自己時起伏的脊椎，和John越來越肯切的請求所激勵，「對，喔天啊，對了，就是那裡…… _fuck_!」  
  
但突然間John顫抖的喘著氣，「不，等等，停下……天啊， _現在就停_ ……」然後把手伸到身下抓緊自己的陰莖。Sherlock知道John在做什麼──他能感受到John在他將他推向高潮時顫慄的緊揪著他的手指──但這沒能讓John試圖阻止自己高潮的景像看起來不那麼勾引人。  
  
老天爺，他已經硬到發疼，然後當John頹然倒在床上喘著氣，含糊的說著──聽起來就像被下了藥似的，「 _求你了_ ，Sherlock。我要你在我高潮之前操我。」他笨拙的回到床上摸索著保險套。他滑膩的手指讓他很難把它戴上，再加上john就躺在眼前──四肢無力而全身汗濕的等著被操──但他終究還是辦到了，套進他的勃起並匆匆抹上一大堆潤滑劑。  
  
突然感到緊張的，Sherlock把John拉近自己，鼓勵他向後靠向Sherlock的胸膛然後將他摟近吻上他的頭髮。他試圖讓自己冷靜下來──如果他一進入John就想射而沒先讓John高潮會是件多令人失望的事啊──於是Sherlock深呼吸了幾下想著Barts的停屍間和他在廚房進行的那些霉菌實驗。  
  
當他伸手向下引著自己的龜頭抵向John的後穴時，Sherlock能感受到John在他懷裡微微緊繃起來。  
  
「John，」他低聲道，傾身向前用一隻手撐住自己。「轉過頭。讓我吻你。」  
  
John照做了，雙眼緊閉，然後在Sherlock溫柔的吻著他試著勸誘他放鬆肌肉時，John突然把臀部向後一頂。Sherlock的龜頭前面幾吋突然整個沒入，強力穿透John身體裡的初始阻力，Sherlock在John的嘴裡咬牙一聲咒罵，「 _Fuck!_ 」  
  
他忍不住；John裡面是這麼的火熱而且天啊，這麼 _緊_ ，Sherlock得握緊自己的陰莖以防自己太快插進去，或是John決定最好是一次搞定然後又向後推進。  
  
John氣息不穩的粗喘著，歪歪斜斜的扯動身體，不太順暢的從鼻子噴氣，Sherlock吻著他的臉頰命令道，「深呼吸。老天爺啊，John，慢下來。不用急著一次搞定這個。如果你發現自己不喜歡它我們就停下。但請 _深呼吸_ ，」然後Sherlock深呼吸了下提供演示。  
  
蜷曲在Sherlock摟住胸膛的臂彎裡好一陣子以後，John服從了，Sherlock蹭著他的臉頰喃喃給他鼓勵與指引。「就是這樣。你做的很好。試著放鬆。這和三根手指在裡面沒什麼兩樣，你絕對沒問題的。向後頂向我。對了，就是這樣。天啊， _yes_ ，就是這樣。完美。你太完美了。」  
  
Sherlock把鼻子埋進John的頭髮，幾乎被愛和慾所淹沒──John貼著他渾身發抖卻沒叫他停下──還有對 _Tom_ 的狂怒，這傢伙他媽的完全是John到現在 _仍然_ 還很緊張的原因，好像他無意識的在支撐住自己好面對接下來的一切。  
  
「我不會傷害你的，」Sherlock發現自己在John的髮間不斷的重覆──幾近懇求。「John，是我，我向你保證： _我不會傷害你的_ 。永遠不。我永遠不會……」  
  
漸漸的，John放鬆他的緊縮，然後在Sherlock把手拿開時John向下一沉而Sherlock整個沒了進去，讓他忍不住為John的緊緻呻吟出聲，「 _Oh fuck!_ 」  
  
目前為止John一直都沒說話，但當Sherlock（說實在有點尖凸）的髖骨抵在他溫暖的臀上，John轉過頭看著他，雙眼圓睜瞳孔幾乎完全放大而且不知所措。  
  
「天啊，你在我裡面，」他低喃著，聽起來十分震撼。「全部進來了。」  
  
「對，」Sherlock勉強出聲，緩長的揉搓著John的肚子然後試著有條理的說話。「你還好嗎？」  
  
「嗯……」John點點頭，用力吞咽了下。「你可以試著……也許可以試著動一動。如果你想的話。」  
  
小心翼翼的， _非常_ 小心翼翼的，Sherlock抽出一點然後再插了進去，調整角度想蹭到John的前列腺，然後在John一陣顫慄的輕喘著「哦天啊」時知道自己成功了。  
  
這真是天堂，絕對的：John在他的懷裡，溫暖而顫抖的回應著Sherlock的每一下抽送，滑潤而緊致的包裹著他。 _太_ 緊了，事實上是，Sherlock不敢抽動得太用力，不只是因為考慮到了John，同時也是他很有可能因此到得太快。  
  
為了分心，他把在John肚子上磨蹭的手滑向他的腿間，發現他硬了而且因前液而濕潤不已。John為Sherlock摸上他陰莖的觸感而呻吟起來，伸出手與Sherlock的手指交纏在一起。Sherlock帶著兩人交纏的手指一起在John的陰莖上撸動起來，用兩人的姆指將前液在柱身上抹開，然後就只專注在讓John得到高潮。激烈火辣的性愛和各種不同的體位可以等到下一次，這次他就只想讓John在他深埋在他體內的時候高潮，只想讓他知道那會是什麼感覺。  
  
於是Sherlock抑制自己只做小幅度的抽出和插入，只夠刺激John小穴的末稍神經和把龜頭在他的前列腺上來回磨蹭，然後撸動John的陰莖，感受它在他們交纏的手裡變得越來越硬、越來越滑膩。  
  
在過了大概一世紀之久──Sherlock已經在咬著他的內頰好專注在疼痛上──John開始在他的懷裡顫抖起來。  
  
「哦天啊，」John喘著氣，聽起來虛弱不已。他加快他們在他陰莖上的撸動速度，用他的姆指上下推動龜頭上的包皮然後顫慄的道，「Sherlock，我快……操，我想我快到了……」  
  
 _耶穌基督_ 。Sherlock撐在一隻手肘上掙扎著向前，想在John高潮時吻著他。他猛地將手臂塞進John的肋骨下，然後抓住他另一隻無謂的摸索著床單想找一個抓點的手，在John拱起脊椎時緊緊握住。「 _Oh fuck… fuck… fuck…_ 」他貼著Sherlock唇抽泣著射進他們的手裡，臀部不穩的抵在Sherlock的陰莖上狠幹著自己。  
  
John的小穴像浪潮般一陣收縮，內裡肌肉緊緊咬住，在高潮衝擊之下Sherlock在他們的吻裡大聲呻吟起來，一波又一波的顫慄湧過身體。  
  
之後Sherlock感覺自己被徹底的擰乾了，只想讓John在他的懷裡休息，也許甚至是把頭靠在Sherlock的胸膛上小睡一會，然後Sherlock可以把手埋進John的短髮裡，感受著John的下顎頸邊傳來的脈動。  
  
然而與之相反的，Sherlock卻發現John高潮後的喘息和顫抖並未消減；John還在抖個不停的直喘氣──即使他們一起握在手裡的陰莖都已經開始疲軟了。  
  
「John？」Sherlock問道，靠向前想看見John的表情。「你還好嗎？」  
  
「沒事，」John回道。但是他的身體反證了他的話──不同於他以往在高潮後的放鬆（Sherlock甚至都能任意擺佈他的睡姿），他渾身充滿著緊繃，「我沒法……我只是得……」  
  
John在床上扭動著，越來越焦躁不安，他的動作弄的Sherlock在徹底軟下來之前就從他身體裡滑了出來，讓兩人都為此倒抽口氣。Sherlock靠向一旁把保險套丟進垃圾筒，一回身就試探性地把手摟上John的腰。  
  
「我很抱歉，」他喃喃道，「我以為你喜歡的。你看起來好像你……」  
  
Sherlock的聲音漸消。John _確實_ 很享受，他很肯定這點。John甚至是在Sherlock操他的時候 _得到高潮_ ，但現在他的手卻焦慮的不停收緊又放鬆。Sherlock伸過另一隻手繞過John的身子，將John摟進懷中，把手放上John的試圖安撫他躁動不安的手指。  
  
然而他們的手才剛一碰上，John就翻過身下了床。  
  
Sherlock坐起身。「John，怎麼了？我很抱歉如果有什麼事……不太對。我發誓我真的以為你是享受的──」  
  
「我是，」John打斷他。「我 _真的_ 是，Sherlock，這個……聽著，這跟你無關，好嗎？我只是……」  
  
這句子斷在中途難以為續，但Sherlock緊盯著，「你只是怎麼？」  
  
「我不知道，」John脫口而出，拉開他衣櫥最上層的抽屜瘋狂的翻找著內衣褲。John的頭髮美妙的亂扭著，他的背脊汗濕而且，如果他認真看的話，Sherlock還能看見John顫抖的大腿和臀部間的皺摺陰影下還抹著他的口水和潤滑劑。這景致簡直讓他想把手摟上John的腰把他拖回床上再來一輪──即使他現在還在艱困的想瞭解John倒底在低語些什麼。「我以前做過但我竟然不知道……我一點也不知道這感覺起來應該像……天啊，那個該死的 _王八蛋_ 。」  
  
John的聲音沉降為一聲真正的 _咆哮_ ，他把抽屜甩上的力道大到讓他那些放著家庭照片的相框晃盪著倒了下來。Sherlock一反常態的說不出話來。這和他預想中的結果太不一樣了。他以為John會驚訝，希望他會喜歡，甚或在事後滿足而深情的依偎得更近。  
  
然而這個……Sherlock一直都知道John是有脾氣的──他甚至目賭過一次或兩次──但他從沒想過會看到他這個樣子，就在John臉頰和胸膛還因為性愛而潮紅的時候。  
  
當John用力掀翻衣櫥抓出一件牛仔褲時，一陣擔心湧上Sherlock的喉頭，他問道，「你要上哪去？」  
  
「出去。」John不肯看他的眼睛。「我需要點新鮮空氣。我沒辦法……拜託，Sherlock，我得出去。」  
  
Sherlock跳下床（他的膝蓋幾乎為之一軟，還因為高潮而有些搖晃，但他穩住自己）站到他身前，「John，等等。和我說說。」  
  
John猛烈的搖著頭。「我辦不到。」  
  
「 _求你了_ 。」  
  
「讓開。」  
  
Sherlock立刻就閃到一邊去。John的聲音裡有一絲警告而老天，Sherlock從來沒想過那會直指向 _他_ ，他從來不想讓John覺得被困住。  
  
「求求你留下來，」他反覆道，不知道還能說什麼。  
  
「我 _辦不到_ 。」John說道，憤怒而痛苦，差點因為匆忙的套上靴子而絆倒，然後他抓起一件毛衣。「我得出去。去走走，或什麼的。我需要一點空間好……想點事情。」  
  
「但你不需要自己面對，」Sherlock輕聲懇求，「讓我陪你一起。」  
  
現在已經完全穿好了衣服，John一手搭在門把上頓了一下，回頭看著Sherlock全裸而僵硬的站在床邊，上面還覆著汗濕而皺成一團的床單。  
  
「我很抱歉，」John低聲道，表情看起來就像要去宰了誰。「我……我們晚點見，好嗎？」  
  
沒等到回答他就走了，離開臥室匆匆下了樓梯。  
  
幾乎就在同一瞬間，Sherlock立即就採取了行動，衝下樓回他自己的房裡挑出幾件他藏在衣櫥後面的衣服。John也許認為他需要獨自一人，但Sherlock如果就這麼袖手旁觀的呆站在一旁看著John獨自打這場戰就真的該死了。而且，John忘了帶上皮夾、鑰匙和手機；如果他發生了任何事可就是真正的受困在外了。Sherlock飛快套上牛仔褲、運動鞋和帽兜T恤──他的長大衣太顯眼──然後抓了手機，皮夾和鑰匙衝出公寓。  
  
等他一站到街上，剛好來得及看到John在街角轉彎。他疾奔了一會好讓自己跟上然後放慢速度，和John保持著一定的距離又可以好好的盯梢。他翻起帽兜掩蓋住他的臉龐，隱身成為倫敦街上在尖峰時段忙著趕事的尋常路人。  
  
John漫無目地的徘徊了一個半小時，顯然心神不寧而且沒有特定的目的地。他轉彎，然後迂迴，接著交錯走向他原本的路子上，直到最後去了攝政公園（Regent’s Park）。Sherlock溜進大門時剛好看到John在靠近中央噴水池邊的長椅坐下，週圍冷冷清清的只有幾隻鴿子。Sherlock決定放膽靠近一點──既然John正陰鬱的盯著噴水池──然後選了張離了十五米遠的長椅坐了下來。  
  
天空陰沉沉的，討人厭的風在他們離開公寓後開始陣陣刮起，Sherlock坐在那兒看著John為了抵抗寒意把自己越捲越小。John看起來令人心疼的渺小而寂寞，孤單的坐在長椅上而沒穿著外套。Sherlock突然難以呼吸，胸口一陣疼痛，為了分心他掏出手機然後打開瀏覽器。他考慮離開一會為John買杯熱咖啡和糕點──既然他看起來不像打算再去任何地方──然後思考了一下如果被John發現他跟蹤他，這些John很明顯需要的溫暖和寄託有沒有機會抵銷John的怒氣。  
  
Sherlock是如此專注在網上搜尋最近的咖啡店，以至一雙磨損的靴子站到他身前幾吋時他才開始注意到。他抬起頭，沿著John最愛的那件洗到泛白的牛仔褲往上看到嚴肅的交疊在舊毛衣上的雙臂，到面無表情低頭看著他的John。  
  
「哈囉，」Sherlock試著道，弱弱的揮動了下他的手機。John沒有反應，Sherlock深呼吸然後開口了，又快又急，「如果你要的話我會走開，可是你忘了你的皮夾而外面又很冷如果你想要杯咖啡那麼我剛好找到一間不錯的小法式蛋糕店就在街角。我可以去買。」  
  
然後John的臉龐露出一個小小的微笑，這是自Sherlock在幾個小時前（感覺就像過了十年）和John在臥室親吻後的第一個微笑。他坐到Sherlock身邊，他們的身側只是微微靠著，Sherlock小心的把手臂繞到長椅後，而不是停在John的肩膀上。  
  
一陣沉默後，Sherlock開始開口，「我很抱歉我跟蹤了你──」  
  
「你是我認識的人裡頭最不可能穿帽T的，」John打斷他，嘴角嘲弄的彎起。「我應該要說這看起來很滑稽，但其實還挺適合你的。」  
  
「這是很好的偽裝，」Sherlock自動的回應了，分神想著他有多想把John拉近給他一個擁抱，但又不確定John是不是樂意。然而，當John把他的帽兜拉下露出他的臉龐，伸手在Sherlock的臉頰上流連輕撫，Sherlock立刻就伸長手臂繞上John的肩膀，然後感覺到John傾身──幾乎可以說是依偎──到他的身邊，肌肉微微放鬆下來。  
  
「很抱歉我那樣把你丟下，」John開口道，在短暫的觀看了一會秋天的葉子在微風中飄舞以後。  
  
「不，不必。」Sherlock的心在聽到John抱歉、沉靜而慚愧的聲音時微微碎裂了。「你不需要──」  
  
「我想要思考一些事，」不確定自己是否可以追問更多資訊，Sherlock含糊的出聲鼓勵，然後John繼續了。「然後我突然發現我他媽的對這一切 _厭倦_ 極了。我厭倦一直想到Tom，試著想依我和他在一起時的經驗去搞清你想要做什麼。我得停止比較你們兩個。你們一點都不一樣。」  
  
「我見鬼的希望不是。」Sherlock刻薄的脫口說道，完全來不及阻止自己。  
  
但是John笑了。「不，你真的不像他。而我實在是……我真的是 _受夠了_ 他搞砸我們之間的一切。我甚至覺得我……」  
  
「怎樣？」Sherlock問道，差點屏住氣息。  
  
「嗯，對那一切感到 _無趣_ 了。」John看起來隱隱對自己感到震驚。「我只是真的，真的很討厭而且受不了一直想到他，把我的精力浪費在他身上，在我寧願注意著你的時候。」  
  
「 _很好_ ，」Sherlock低吼了聲，John短促的咯咯一笑，讓Sherlock忍不住收緊在他肩上的手臂。  
  
「天啊，別逗我笑，」John道，眼裡慢慢閃動著熟悉的光彩。「這不是……好吧，我很肯定這不是那種正常人在討論的時候會笑的事。」  
  
「正常很 _無聊_ 。」Sherlock指出，John轉過頭對著他笑顏逐開。  
  
「是啊。我也一直這麼覺得。」  
  
 _就是現在_ ，Sherlock有些暈眩的想著，微傾著頭分開他的雙唇，看著John的目光熱切的追隨著他的動作。 _現在吻一個時機正完美_ 。  
  
就在他們的雙唇相觸之前，John輕聲道，「知不知道我還發現了什麼？」  
  
沉默地，Sherlock搖搖頭。  
  
「一但我有了點空間以後，我發現我不想和 _你_ 之間有任何空間。」  
  
微笑從John的嘴角淡去，但沒有從他的眼裡消逝，Sherlock難以決定編目John的表情比較重要還是先來個吻。  
  
「嗯。這樣……很好。」他道，注意到自己似乎該有點表示。  
  
「是啊，」John看起來疲憊而冷靜，他的雙眼非常、非常的藍。「我愛你。我是說，我想你現在大概已經都知道了，那些……好吧，所有事……但……yeah。你總是會漏掉一些一般人會關注的重點，所以我想我該跟你提一下。」  
  
咬著唇，然後注意到自己笑得像個傻瓜一樣，Sherlock說不出話的點了點頭。  
  
「此外，」John補充道，回頭看著紛飛的落葉試圖讓自己聽起來一本正經。「也不是 _隨便什麼人_ 都可以讓我為他射殺連環殺手的。」  
  
這會兒Sherlock再也忍不住笑出聲，既是鬆了口氣又是驚嘆不已。他緊摟住John，讓John吃驚的倒吸口氣，然後在他髮裡低聲道，「我也愛你。」  
  
「我知道，」John溫柔的道，令他吃了一驚。「我是說，我從一開始就希望你能做對，然後當我看到你在過去幾個月如此的有耐心……這讓我想──希望，事實上──也許你想要的不只是快速的打一砲而已。」  
  
「是啊，」Sherlock輕聲道，把唇印上John的前額。「你要我多久我就待多久。」  
  
John拉下他給了一個溫柔的吻，笑容在他的嘴裡擴大，然後輕輕嘆息著把頭鑽到Sherlock的下巴之下。Sherlock花了一小會兒思考他的行為──在公共長椅上親熱──並決定全世界都可以滾一邊去，然後執起John的手將兩人的手指交纏，用他的大姆指摩挲John的指節。他看著John能幹的雙手；這雙手能握槍瞄準，在John認定Sherlock工作過久時送上杯茶，在他無聊煩躁時梳理他的頭髮。  
  
Sherlock聽見自己問道，「你倒底要不要告訴我他是誰？」然後他咬住自己的唇。在他的腦海裡，有個聲音（那聽起來非常像Mycroft）在斥責他太過貪心，從來不滿足於已經到手的而總是想要的更多，但John只是冷靜的搖了搖頭。  
  
「不是 _永遠_ 吧？」Sherlock問道，試圖不讓他的聲音聽起來像在懇求但是失敗了。  
  
「不。」John偏著頭看向Sherlock然後在握緊的他的手時簡單的道，「他再也不重要了。他已經是過去式了。」  
  
「可是──」  
  
「不。沒有可是。」基於某種原因，John對他彎起一個微笑。「你是那個每次都說把資訊存放進腦袋裡需要硬碟空間，而為了要存放每個新資訊就得先刪掉一點別的東西的人。」他抬起他們交握的手，然後在Sherlock手指背後輕輕刷上一吻。「把他從我的記憶裡刪除吧。給我新的回憶取代掉他占用的空間(Delete him from my memory. Give me some new memories to take his place.)。」  
  
Sherlock再次張嘴想要抗議，因為讓這個Tom逍遙法外簡直 _大錯特錯_ ，但John繼續道，「不是有人說過最好的復仇就是活得更好(best revenge is a life well-lived)？」  
  
John抬眼看著他，他的眼神柔和，而Sherlock突然再次回想起Mycroft說的話： _這不是關於你想要什麼。這是關於_ _John_ _。_  
  
「那就是我想要的，」John結語，聽起來冷靜而且平靜。「一個更好的人生。和你一起。」  
  
「還有屋頂追逐和廚房實驗，」Sherlock忍不住要補上，John笑了。  
  
  
「還有屋頂追逐和廚房實驗，沒錯。願上帝幫助我。現在來吧，」John站起身，然後一手伸向Sherlock。「我們回家吧。」  
  


 

<FIN>


End file.
